No fear
by July-san
Summary: The girl wanted them to acknowledge her as herself . The man wanted to destroy Konoha. When these two meet ,everyone's in danger.ItaOC ... Updating soon ... R & R
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : There's only rivalry and love

"Mom ,you're having a problem ?" "What does it look like ? Come here and HELP ME you lazybag "  
"Nah. You're a Sannin and can't even straighten your back after your daughter spared you"  
"IMACHI ,YOU ARE A CHILD OF TWO SANNINS ,SO IT'S YOUR DUTY TO HELP PEOPLE IN NEED "  
"I can't believe that you had a child in your early fifties"  
"Shaddup and get here "  
"Whatever . I can't believe that my hair is black ,no matter yours is blonde ... or should I say white"  
"HELP ME UP ! DAMNIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOUR RASENGAN AGAINST ME "  
"I can't help it. Naruto-kun taught it to me and he's going to be the next Hokage after you are too weak to fight..."

Then she helped Tsunade-sama to get up and heal her back. She was near her sixties ,but was still stubborn enough to use that same illusion that she used since she became a Sannin. And her father was an ever-perverted hermit and loved women ... And he ACCEPTED his age and appearance that came with it ,unlike her stubborn mother.

"You know very well that your hair is black because I sealed that demon to you in order to win Orochimaru ..."

Her face showed pure concern to her daughter ... What did she do to deserve the same fate as Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara ?  
There were no way she would tell the villagers that her daughter ,the famous offspring of two genius ninja's, was actually strong because of a demon sealed inside her. But her daughter didn't take any damage about the fact she had a demon inside her.  
There were very few people who knew that she was a demon-carrier - only Tsunade ,Jiraya ,Kakashi and his "team" : Uzumaki Naruto ,Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto was a ANBU captain and was announced to be the next Hokage after Tsunade quits . He still acted a bit immature ,but was extremely skilled .  
There were rumours that he still ate only ramen and refused to eat vegetables ,but how could he since he was ANBU ? And she knew well that Naruto was truly loved Hyuuga Hinata ,who finally had nerves to confess Naruto her love. Haruno Sakura was really an Uchiha ,since she married Sasuke . It was a deep depression cause to Naruto ,but Sakura kept her own last name in honour for Naruto . Sasuke still hadn't revenge his family ,but at least he had revived it.  
Sakura was the mother of Uchiha Kimara . Imachi and Sasuke were kind of rivals ,since Imachi told him Itachi was way better than him . She adored him more than Sasuke and that was the main reason why she couldn't stand Sasuke or Kimara. And the truth was ,that by being born ,Imachi had made a favour to Itachi ,since Orochimaru was Itachi's rival. That was where the line between being Hokage's daugter and demon-carrier went. Those who knew she had a demon inside ,kept her as a nuisance and those ,who knew her only half and as Hokage's daughter ,kept her in a high position . So actually ,no one who liked her knew her and those who knew her ,hated her for it. She was nearing the age of 18 and had a lot talent in ninjutsu and medical techniques . She had the same monstrous strength as her mother ,maybe even more and her luck was total opposite from her mom's. She had luck on her side ,when she battled . She mastered Rasengan in five days and graduated to genin when she was seven years and proceeded to chuunin in two years after that. She hadn't yet tried jounin exam ,but she was sure skilled enough.  
Her illusions surpassed Kurenai's and her taijutsu battled with Rock Lee's ,but her sociality and popularity were total lack.

Whenever the mission started ,clients always wondered how young she was to do a A-rank escort mission ,but after it was done ,they always praised her .  
Once a guy tried to kiss her ,but she had replaced her with a log and ran back to Hokage's office to gain her mission .

She never took the money unless she had done the mission with someone. Her personal favourite was to do missions with Hyuuga Hinata ,she made wonderful cooking and her Byakugan was useful.  
Also ,her attitude was always polite and gentle ,unlike Naruto or Sasuke who always teased her for being a kid. But when Hinata went away to train herself , she never heard from her again and her heart pleaded to have a information gathering mission to the sand. But now ,she had to work with the world's most annoying chuunin ,Yamanaka Ino.  
She hadn't reach jounin state because of her overhelming interest to only look good and she mastered only her mind transfer techniques. No matter ,Ino and Shikamaru were a couple. 'Oh god ,how troublesome Shikamaru's life is just now.' Shikamaru was ANBU ,as well as Sasuke ,Kiba ,Shino ,Lee and Neji.  
She wanted desperately to become one ,but her mother told her she shouldn't ,since there's some unpleasant requirements. Require her ass. There would be nothing that she wouldn't do to get out of Ino's company. After all those haircut recommends ,makeup tips and Kunoipolitan reading. (Kunoipolitan shinobi world Cosmopolitan xDD)

BEGIN FLASHBACK

"Imachi-chan ,have you heard that Sasuke-kun liked more blond hair than pink?" Ino said to her ,trying to make a conversation up.  
"Have you heard that Uchiha is TAKEN ! Damnit he's Sakura's husband and not yours ! He isn't free anymore ,got it! You're with Shikamaru already ! You should show him some respect ... " She yelled at her in frustration.  
"Imachi-chaaaaaan ! I'm tired ,let's rest." "Ino ,we can't ,this must be finished today"  
"Imachi-chan ! Your hair is messy ,let me comb it "  
"I'd rather let my hair be cut like Lee's." "Eww ... I can't believe that he gets to be an ANBU ! With those looks "  
"Well ,you must look even more ugly ,because you're a chuunin "  
"Hey ,what was that for "  
"Stop underestimating stronger people ! You're the most annoying and stupid thing in the world. You shouldn't swell on peoples looks..."

Right then ,they met a sound ninja who was whistling at Ino. Imachi hid in the bushes and frowned when she saw how Ino blushed and started to pose a little seductive . That's when Imachi activated her Rasengan and attacked from the bushes ,shouting : "Rasengan !" The guy blew up and Ino scremt : "Eek ,my new costume is tinted in blood"  
"Shinobi should not show any emotions or dwell on appearances." She grunted and tightened her ponytail while Ino continued to whine.

END FLASHBACK

"I've gotta go ! I promised Goro to not be late !" She waved and ran as fast as she could out of Hokage's palace. Tsunade had only raised her finger and started : "Who's Go ... ro ?" She sighed and thought : 'She's one shy gal ... I've gotta check this Goro from village's pages ...' She went to her office ,sighing.

MEANWHILE IN THE EDGE OF VILLAGE

Imachi had slowered her speed as fast as she was not in her mother's sight and was now walking through the forest she had been exploring since she was first time called a demon wench. It was always as painful as it was first time. This time she wasn't crying ,but her mind was wandering only at sad or painful memories.

She shoved her hand in her pockets and slowered her speed once again . She was like tip-toing ,she was completely silent and walked eyes closed. Still she wasn't stupid enough to walk deaf. She knew there could be always the chance that someone would use her as a hostage. Like hell somebody could kidnap her?  
They would probably be dead in no time if she had a bad day. And this Goro ... there were no such thing as him . He was just an excuse to her mom for not to search her.  
Right now ,she was probably searching her documents to find someone named Goro and would find only that old prude from hospital. And then it was too late to search her home.  
It was a perfect-working plan and it never failed. She finally made it to the waterfalls and jumped through the waterwall ,inside the waterfall. It was so calming there ,nobody was there and only waters silent rumbling was heard. She tied a pile of logs as a pillow and laid down.

She was tired of missions that day ,no matter they were only C-ranked quick escorts and healing needs ,she was a human-being and needed sleep. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Her sleeping figure was surely sweet . Her black hair free ,eyes closed and chest rising in a steady rhythm. She didn't feel anyone's chakra prescence and finally fell into perfect sleep mode.

"Itachi-san !At this rate they're going to find us if we don't hurry !" Kisame said ,while running through Konoha . ANBU team was after team and their mission to gather further information had failed. "I know it ,Kisame. Now shut up and hurry. I must recover because using The God of the Sun." They arrived to the waterfalls and they ran to the cave behind the waterfall. Itachi sensed someone's chakra and pulled Kisame with him to the shadows. Soon enough they heard ANBU cross the edge of water,  
Shikamaru and Kiba stepped inside and saw a sleeping figure . "Is it Imachi-chan?" Shikamaru said and Kiba sniffed : "Yup. They can't be here . She would've slayed them in no time if they were here." Kiba laughed and said : "Let's continue. They're definetly not here. I can bet my head." Shikamaru sighed and said : "It's no wonder after she's being tortured by Ino. Must be hard to be Tsunade's child." Kiba scratched his head and said :

"Shouldn't we wake her up? To warn her of them ?" "Nah. She may accidentally slay us if we scare her"  
"... good point. But Tsunade would slay us more certainly if something happens to her because we didn't inform her of danger"  
"Better point. But what would Akatsuki do with her ? She's just a woman ,after all. Troublesome." "Best point . She can never be kidnapped . She's never been a hostage. She told me she sneaked out from her room when she was five without Tsunade-hime noticing."

Then they left ,talking about how to explain their failure to others.

Slowly and completely silent ,Itachi and Kisame stepped out of the shadows and Kisame whispered : "So she is Tsunade's daughter." Itachi nodded and whispered:  
"She's in deep sleep . She owes her sleep." Kisame grinned and said : "Slay us ,huh? Like with flowers !" "Shh ! She's STILL only asleep and may wake up"  
"Don't want to wake up the sleeping beauty? She was the one who destroyed Orochimaru and became a Sannin at the age of 15 ..." Kisame whispered and it seemed to caught Itachi's attention .  
"SHE is the killer of my arch rival ? I wouldn't except her to be so ..." Kisame grinned wide at this and continued : Didn't except her to be so young ? You DO like younger bitches "  
"Kisame ,there's no reason for me to NOT kill you." He forgot totally to be silent and pinned Kisame to the wall. At first Kisame's expression was sly ,but then, it turned to a pure scared one ,but it was not because of Itachi. Itachi felt a kunai poking his neck and then he saw her black eyes flaming.

"What do we got here ? A gift ? Two S-ranked criminals ? My lucky day."

Itachi quickly left Kisame go and tried to turn the kunai hit her ,but she managed to twist his wrist. His eyes showed no emotion ,but it hurted. Kisame raised his massive shaver and hit her . She dodged quickly and sped against him ,landing a powerful punch on his face . His jawbones cracked low and he flew backwards.  
Out of the game.

"The difference between me and my mother is that I'm not so big and can run faster." Then she turned to itachi running with her kunai ,  
but Itachi dodged it and she threw it ,running after .  
Instead of Itachi ,who stood just before Kisame , the kunai hit Kisame straight between his eyes and it was obvious he was dead soon. Imachi got enough close to Itachi and they started to fight with kunai furiously. Just before she managed to hit him ,he used his Sharingan. She fell immeadialetly to Itachi's mind torturing world.  
She was tied to a cross and she saw Itachi . He just approached her with a katana. She gasped in fear and tried to get out o the ropes. It did nothing.  
Itachi hit her with the first katana and she screamed in pain. Then came another copy of her and Itachi with katana. Once again Itachi hit her and the pain had doubled.  
Now she knew that there was no escape for this technique than to be strong mentally. She had a plan and started secretly collect her chakra to the point Itachi hit everytime. She collected the will to kill. Next time when Itachi would slice her ,he would faint or just fly backwards. She suddenly smirked and said :

"You think that I can't bear the pain ? After all ,you're a piece of a cake to me."

"Shut up !" Then he hit her again ,but this time ,he really flew backwards . He fell unconscious and dispelled the technique. Both of them were panting and Itachi managed to growl : "Just what are you ? No one have ever resisted that technique !" She smirked ,while holding her sides : "The will to kill – I collected it to the point you were going to hit"  
She caught her breath and said : "Then I directed it to you through your katana. I heard what happened to Kakashi-sensei when you did the same. And I don't like people who hurt him ." Itachi had reached his breath too and he smirked : "So it was Copycat Kakashi who taught you ? Maybe there were more ?" Imachi's face was filled with rage and she yelled at the bottom of her lungs ,while charging her Rasengan for the last blow :

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IS MORE!"

Itachi charged Chidori ,which he had copied from Kakashi and Sasuke, and started to speed towards Imachi as she did the same. The equal speed ,equal power and equal amount of Chakra. Just before the crash would happen ,she felt sudden pain and were slower than Itachi. He managed to dodge her Rasengan and for some reason ,he dispelled his Chidori and threw some needles to her neck ,making her fell to a state near death. He smirked and whispered to her ear :

"You can't kill me unless your hatred isn't greater than Sasuke's ... There's still something in your mind that made you stop just in the nick of time..."

Itachi had managed to damage her mind enough to make her stop for a second and that was more than enough for him to win. Then he heard some voices and cursed that she had to use such a noisy technique and his Chidori was like it's called , Thousand birds. He transformed Kisame's body to his dead one and then ,he created a dead body which looked like Kisame's and grabbed Tomoko ,sealing a travel jutsu to Akatsuki's hideout. A second after ,every single active ANBU were at the cave ,witnessing two dead bodies and a horrible mess of blood. Neji whispered : "Shikamaru ,you were right. I can see these bodies' chakra and only one of them is real and dead. " Kiba sniffed the air and said : "Illusion technique ! Dispel !" The illusion was dispelled and the cave was suddenly more clean and the only body left was Kisame's . Two trails in the wall meant only one thing. The both had used their special attacks.

"Imachi-chan isn't here ,too. But there's only two kinds of blood. It means one left without a scratch and that someone wasn't Mr. Sharky." Shikamaru said and Shino ,who was best at locating with Neji ,said : "The blood is Imachi-chans'. She managed to hurt Itachi only with a self-hurting technique ,it seems. Or she failed to have the guts to kill him. " Lee examined the body and said : "There's a 99 percent possiblity that he used that"  
Sasuke just sneered at him and said : "No-one can manage to escape without a mental scratch and it's enough for Itachi to win that kiddo." Everyone turned to Shikamaru and hissed : "It's the leaders job to inform Hokage-sama for kidnaps." Shikamaru sweatdropped and then said: "You guys are so unfair." "I hope she will be okay ... Itachi may be a rapist." Lee said matter-of-factly and everyone stared at him. Then Neji spoke:

"Lee ... He's just a man without a sex appeal. You're not my bro anymore." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hi there ' Thankies for my two reviewers ' Me luv j00 ... This is the second chapter ,enjoy ! I'm trying to write next chapter more fluff on the pairing Now ,to the chapter. And I don't own Naruto ,pity. I own just Imachi-chan

Chapitre 2 : First-timer

'Geez ... Give me a more painful headache and need of chakra and I'll kiss you...'

Imachi's head hurted awfully and she had no idea ,where the hell she was now ,but she was sure that this wasn't Konoha. No chance. It was all dark and cold ,but she was settled on a bed . That hit her to reality and she sat up with a fulfilled rage ,but something stopped her chakra. It was a weird wristband made of steel and pinned with someone's chakra. This Chakra was unpleasant and she slowly figured out that she was a hostage ...

'I'm being a hostage ... This is serious.'

She tried to pull it off ,but the Chakra flowing from it hurted her . It sent her an electric shock and she almost fainted again . She needed to heal her neck and eat . She was sleeping probably for a couple of days. So ,someone sent her into a state near death.

'Rare. I'm gettin' all excited of this.'

Then ,her "jewelry" started to glow like crazy and sent a warm wave . Her senses were still too numb to sense someone approach ,so she pretented to sleep and hoped that her kidnapper weren't some S-rank criminal . Then it would mean trouble. She couldn't win at this state and with this weird thing on her wrist. She heard the door creak a little and a soft ray of sun ran its light on her face as she tried so hard to pretend sleep.

'So at least I'm somewhere where sun dares to show its face. '

"So you managed to wake up this early ,quite impressive. For a pathetic female like you. "

´Why the hell this voice seems so familiar ? Why can't I remember anything of it? What exactly happened ?´

He smirked slight and said : "It's useless ,I've already erased your memory ... There's no use to try "  
His black eyes were showing no emotion ,but still it spreaded fear through her already weak body. She shivered and stayed silent . She wasn't going to show her fear by the tone of her voice . But she had a feeling that he knew it already. She realized that if he had managed to kidnap her with no further injuries ,he was way stronger from her.  
And that thought scared her extremely ,since she never fought seriously anyone surely stronger than her. And now she was captured by this man . She didn't remember anything about him or what happened back there somewhere .

Itachi was smirking mentally . He had erased her memories so that she had forgotten all about the last three days of her life and about Itachi . And so ,he had an advantage. She didn't know his abilities and he knew hers . He knew what had made her weak in that fateful moment before the blow. It was that she was killing someone who she had unwillingly helped to become stronger and the man who caused it that she carried a demon inside her. She had a flashback of the moment she had been dispelled from her demon state after killing Orochimaru.

' Tsunade ,Jiraya and everyone from the ANBU teams were sitting beside her bed. She was still recovering from the huge loss of chakra caused by the demon. She had killed Orochimaru under the demon's will and mind. Only her body made the difference.

"Imachi-chan ,wake up ... please ?" Her mother called her. She was personally healing her with all she had.

"Tsunade-hime ,it's possible that the strain of the demon was too big for her ... It's a fact that women's strentgh can't compete with mens." Kakashi had mentioned ,but Jiraya had smacked him to the forehead ,referring him to just shut up.

Her head ... it ached like hell. Where was her ointments ? She needed it so badly that she could take hundred portions.  
She opened her eyes ,seeing her stubborn mothers fake-young face. She growled and said : "I really hate mornings like these ,how troublesome .'

It all had returned to her mind and she had concentrated on them too much to fight properly . He knew that her memories were returning to her and she was in a way useful to him. She could tell him how she had killed Orochimaru. That would mean that Itachi had a chance to become whatever he liked. Now all he got to do was to make sure she would be seeing her past like that for sure. He was already five steps ahead for the situation and that band on her wrist confirms everything to go as he had planned. They told him that she was even more skilled because of the greater chakra she had than her mom. So he would hit two flies with a single hit. He could get himself healed and he could get himself whatever he wanted. Now there was nothing else but to hide her from Akatsuki. He would work only for himself ,only for his existence. Not even his brother could defeat him ,no matter deep in his cold and dead heart he left him alive to kill him. To kill Uchiha Itachi for slaughtering his clan. But now that he would gain all his knowledge and techniques with his Sharingan ... he couldn't copy her techniques so she had to teach him . And she had to remember them first and then she would explain them or die ... Akatsuki would have no idea ,because Kisame was dead and he had escaped underground ,sealing himself inside with all the techniques he knew. Since this moment ,Imachi would see no real daylight from outside. She was underground and her room was lit with an illusion technique. If she would dispel it ,she would practically be blind ,since she couldn't gather enough chakra with that band he had installed. Only he had the ability to open it.

"Uchiha Itachi ... ?" She rubbed her eyes and could not believe that HE of all the people of the world ,had captured her. The sudden wave of anger came through her and at the same time she was wondering why the hell would he kidnap her in the first place ? Or was this an underworld plan made by her mom and Itachi ? Hundreds of questions came to her mind and only thing she could come up with was : "Why ?" He seemed amused of her confusion and that angered her more than anything. She yelled at him : "All you've gotta do is to say a few bunch of words ,but no you've got to be amused of my confusion which never exists !" She lied to him. She wasn't a good liar . He didn't show any emotion and wielded a kunai . He played with his fingertips and then all of a sudden ,he was behind hr ,kunai on her throat ,reasy to slash .

"Your confusion which doesn't exist is total nonsense to me ... "

Then he made a little scratch on her neck before leaving the room. She was fuming with anger and took a pile of dirt from the floor. She yelled in frustration and gathered a little piece of her chakra to it ,aming it become tough ball. She threw it to the wall ,yelling :"Let me out !" Then she falled to her knees and shoved her face to her hands. There was no thing that would make Imachi as scared as being kidnapped . The risk of being interrogated or killed was the worst for her. Sometimes she hoped she would have been a boy ,so she there would be no chance for sexual or intimate torturing as it would be as a woman. Now all she wanted was to know his main purposes. But how can you know about a man who killed his clan and leaving his younger brother behind ? Sasuke said that he left him alive because he felt some kind of guilt from what happened. Leaving Sasuke alive to kill him ,making him an avenger with no feelings. Now that Sasuke had completed half of his goal ,reviving the clan , he had been more calm and was less furious when Itachi was the subject. But Sasuke never had suffered all of that pain she had suffered. The pain of loneliness ,the pain of people hating you , judging you because of your bloodline ,the pain of carrying a demon inside and being titled as Itachi's unofficial helper. Sasuke had suffered the pain of loneliness . Although he had now his family and kids. But had he ever experiencd something like this ? Had he ever been kidnapped because he couldn't kill someone who was somewhat a prize to kill ? Had he ever been underground with Itachi ,with nobody knowing where he was or who would have kidnapped him ? No . He hadn't and deep inside Imachi was now jealous. She knew there was no way she could escape. The only thing she could do now was to heal her wounds ,only minor ones and try to get more information on Itachi's purpose . She sighed deep and started to heal all those scratches and wounds the battle had caused. When she was done ,she started to eye the room more. The walls were painted with black and was decorated with red clouds . The floor was wood and kind of smooth ,not a single stick out of place . If she would have windows and she knew she wan't a hostage ,she would be in hotel . A medium-class hotel filled with S-rank criminals.  
There was her little bed and it had sheets ... black sheets and they were also decorated with red clouds . Her mind cheered a little that she had this kind of "cell" . It was like Itachi wanted her to enjoy her time here. Maybe he was planning that she would be here forever for his needs ... Thought of it shivered up her spine and for a moment she was excited. There was also a table and a chair . On the table were everything she needed to write something down and she approached the table. It had a little locker on it's side and she opened it . There were scrolls ,empty though ,but she could write in order to memorize something. A little ,weak smile escaped to her lips and she eyed the room more. There were a bookshelf filled with techniques and most amazing , there were a closet. Strangely she didn't feel so angry anymore. She didn't feel as a hostage. More like a guest who was forced to stay . She decided that if she was going to stay ,she would thank him of her equipment ,no matter if he didn't pay attention for it. She took a scroll out of the shelf and started to read : "Uchiha's secret scroll : The usage and matters of Sharingan" She chukled a little bit ,when she thought about Sasuke's reaction when she had found out that he hadn't mastered Mangekyou Sharingan yet and now there she was ,reading the ultimate solution to Sasuke's ultimate problem. She started to read and let herself relax for the first time in her life . If she was kidnapped ,she was also under a strict security ,in a way. She was stopped by a knock on the door . She noticed that before the knock came ,her wristband glowed and sent her a little warm signal. She quickly discarded the scroll and said : "Come in." She thought that it would sound like she owned this place and she got a little embrassared. The door opened and she noticed that the hallway was empty and dark . She understood that this guy wasn't Itachi – she calmed herself down and asked as polite as she could : "Excuse me ,but is there's something you -" She was cut off with a sharp movement . That someone had bound her to wall and she squealed . She tried hardly to see who it was ,but he/she had covered her face with a hat and a cloak. Her hands were locked ,so she couldn't resist . Then this mysterious guy took off his hat and lowered his collar. She gasped and squealed . It was that fellow who had kidnapped Gaara . Deidara . She gulped and said : "What are you doing here ?" Deidara seemed to smirk and said : "They told me I should make sure you're going to stay here ..." Then Deidara bit her neck a mark and Imachi screamed of pain and kicked Deidara away. But Deidara just smirked and said : "I managed to infect you with my poison ... It'll keep you alive for five days ,unless I die or someone gives you antidote ... So you have five days time to tell us your decision ..." Then Deidara was gone. Imachi needed to work fast and avoid too much movement. She started to suck the poison with her remaining chakra to longen her days. She cursed for being careless and forgetting that Itachi's plans maybe didn't seem clear to other Akatsuki members. No matter they worked in inviduals ,they were still ... a group. She managed to get the most out before they would spread further and decided to sleep so the poison wouldn't reach any further. She made sure the door was closed and made a little trap in front of the doorway with strings and got to bed. She held secretly one string in her hand and fell into a aware sleep.

Meanwhile in Konoha

"SHE IS WHAT !" Tsunade yelled at Shikamaru's face as he tried to explain the situation ,but The Fifth wasn't listening. She yelled out : "Nara Shikamaru ,how can you lose my daughter when you saw her inthe same possible hideout that AKATSUKI MEMBERS WERE ! " Outside the office ,everyone sighed deep,knowing they would be sent to search for her . Shikamaru felt like punching that crazy woman out before no further injuries would happen ,but he just stood there ,trying to say a word. Without any progress.

"Nara Shikamaru ,send every single free Jounin form Konoha village to search her ! If Akatsuki manages to get the demon out ,they'll have power of kind that we can never defeat and the worst ... Imachi will die ! She's never been idnapped ,so she must be confused and scared ... There's a possiblity too that Itachi will use her skills to make himself more powerful ! That's why this mission is A-ranked and there's no coming back until you have any clue where she is and what condition is she in ! You understand ? Every ANBU and Jounin you can find ,all of them after Imachi !"

Shikamaru nodded and bowed before leaving the room. When he got outside ,he said to his teammates :

"It's time to get serious ..."

And then , Shikamaru orders everyone to search the highest rated ninja from Konoha village in half an hour. Tons of ANBU scatters to the city of lost hope. They manage to gather the ultimate pursue-team for the lost girl.  
Nara Shikamaru ,Hyuuga Neji ,Uchiha Sasuke ,Inuzuka Kiba ,Aburame Shino ,Uzumaki Naruto ,Hatake Kakashi and Shinarui Genma. They decided to make Kakashi the leader among with Genma . Experience blooms to flower when the pursuers leave Konoha ,heading to south edge of the country. And meanwhile Imachi hopes that she had stayed home that day . One walk to the forest had caused her to be kidnapped by Akatsuki and eight shinobi's to be after one kunoichi.

Back to Imachi

She never meant to be troubling ,but right now she had better things to worry about . Like to survive. Right now she was sure that she'll stay here at least for a while. There's no use for her if she would die ,so she decided to stay calm. But her stomach was growling for food and she decided to try find food. She reached to the closet and saw a cloak and a hat . A disguise made for a hostage ? What the hell was this man thinking ? Making her his slave or force her to marry him ? There were nothing she could have that Itachi would want so bad that he would tighten her to stay ,or was there ? Of course they would want the power of the demon inside her ,but her motehr had sealed it so many times that they just simply couldn't get it out. She rose up and put on the cloak quickly . She first tried to harden her senses to see if someone was near and then ,when no-one was in sight ,she opened the door silently and looked around.

'This hallway is huge ! I wonder if there's hundreds of rooms around here ?'

She tiptoed with all her skills to the first door . She tried to listen if there was somebody inside . She didn't hear anything so she silently opened the door. It was another room ,but this one was less lighten s hers was ,maybe because there were no-one inside. There were a huge couple bed and it had curtains . They were tied to the poles and they were dusty ,so it was no wonder they weren't used in a while ,it would just release a massive cloud of dust . She tried to hear if someone was near . This was maybe her only chance to go outside of her room ,so she decided to do something that no-one else would never notice . She drawed some chakra to her hands and opened the curtains . As she excepted ,a huge pile of dust was unleashed ,but she gathered the dust to her hands . She forced herself not to cough and then she spotted a little window. She opened and let the dust fly with the wind. It was mid-day ,but here ,inside her cage , it was like every moment was midnight. She let out a single tear to the warm daylight before closing the window . She wondered why her room had no windows ,unlike this huge room . She knew that someone had slept here just recently . The sheets were clean as they were new and the whole room had a human's scent . The scent of living. She spotted a table and a scroll on it. She still wanted to be sure that no-one was near and she opened the scroll. It had only one sentence written on it.

"Deidara should be more careful with what she's doing ... " 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : So here's the chappie three ! Sorry it took so long for me to put it up. See ,I have written already about seven chaptres ,but I'm too lazy to edit them to use ... this little author here is apologizing for everyone else who waited to read ... Sorry ! bows Please read and review ... Sorry if there's errors on the typing ,I don't have a beta reader and I'm so ... lazy. Gomen nasai minna-san.

**Chapitre 3 : The sentence I had to write for you**

Imachi's hands were shaking . Someone from Akatsuki knew that Deidara had poisoned her. Her stomach felt suddenly sick and she started trembling.

'_I can't pass out HERE ! They'll kill me !_'

The poison was taking its effect on her and she held her ribs and started to drag herself towards the door. Her vision started to blur and she rubbed her eyes ,trying to clear her vision. Her legs felt like they were made of lead and she started to pour tears out of her eyes. She cursed that she ever left her room . With her last powers she heard someone walking in the corridors and she cried before the last punch of pain shooted over her . Then was just black.

Itachi was furious. Deidara being a fool ,had understood his purposes totally wrong and had gone somewhere . His Sharingan was activated and he was walking inhumanly fast through the corridors . He had already seen Imachi in her current condition ,without any food and she had no chakra with that band. All his plans would be ruined if Deidara had managed to poison her. He finally got to the corridor where his room was ,as well as there was Imachi's "cell." He opened her rooms' door ,but there was no-one . His veins started to boil and he was already in the midway of the corridor ,when he heard a loud cry from his left. He shot towards the sound and was a bit surprised that the sound came from his room. But when he thoguht further ,it wouldn't be so odd ,if she would be gone there. She must have wanted to see outside. Actually ,his plans included that if he would have got there before Deidara ,he would have transferred her to a room where were windows. He opened the door with a quick move and in the middle of the room ,he saw a laying figure . But from what he had heard ,he knew it was her. He cursed in his mind and came up with a quick plan . He opened the window so that she would get fresh air. Then he picked her up and laid her on bed. Then he wiped her forehead and left the room. But then he noticed the scroll left open. He smirked . So ,she had seen that ?

He picked it up and wrote : "_This is just a sentence I had to write for you ..._" Then he closed the scroll and hid it under his cloak. Then he stood in the doorframe ,his mind pondering how he can dispose the poison from her body. As fast as she would wake up ,he would send someone to give her antidote or instead he would kill Deidara. She had ruined Itachi's plan ,so she had worked against Akatsuki's methods. She had risked other's mission on purpose . And he was going to discuss about the matters with Imachi . There was no way she could go out as long as there were a risk that somebody from the pursuers would sense her ,but she could at least know where to find food and where she was allowed to go and where not to. He took the one last glimpse of her before leaving the room ,leaving the corridor to the main room to discuss about Deidara's bad habit to do things with bad information . Her face seemed sort of different when he had lifted her up to the bed . It seemed so peaceful and smiling . Unlike that sweaty and painful face she had when she passed out. Itachi sighed deep and thought : '_Stupig girl ... Getting all excited ..._'

She opened her eyes a little and realized it was dark. She shot up and got flustered ,but for rising up too fast ,she felt dizzy and cursed . She was still in the same room she had sneaked . It seemed at first that no-one had noticed her . But then she noticed that the window she had closen ,was now open and the scroll she had read ,was gone. Her breath stopped and she started sweating because of fear . She din't sense anyone near ,so she left the room and headed to her own cell. She was feeling guilty and she knew that it was Itachi who had opened the window .took the scroll and carried her to bed . Now she ahd to come up with a good reason why she ahd sneaked out . She was going to say that she was starving and so she tried to find food and when she had found out that this room had a window ,she wanted to see what time it was and then the poison had took its effects. Actually ,it wasn't even a lie . It was the naked ,pale truth that she wanted to see sunlight more badly than food. She sighed and removed her cloak. She should avoid warm bacause the poison may activate from temperature rising. She decided to sleep ,but her stomach refused to work with her . God ,how many days had she been without food ? Three or four ? She growled and was about to stand up from the bed ,when he heard a light knock from the door. She lifted her head and said : "Yes ?" She was slightly amused that someone bothered himself enough to knock lightly and wait for the hostage to approve. But she was surprised when she saw a little girl on the door . She stood up and stared at the girl . She was around seven years ,but her condition seemed good and she wasn't too skinny . Imachi smiled at the girl . It seemed that she could trust this little girl and she said : "What's wrong ,kiddo ?" The girl bowed deep and said : "Imachi-sama ,Itachi-sama wishes to talk to you at dinner. It will take place in thirty minutes. He sent me here if you wished to change your clothes and get cleaned up." Imachi's jaw dropped and her eyes shot wide . '_If I wish to bathe ? Of course I do ,but dinner with him? That's ... umm ... pretty polite from a man who killed his family..._' She nodded and said : "I'd be glad to. I'm starving ." She stood up and the little girl showed her the way to the bathing chambers. '_I just wonder how she got here ... so young and cute. I wonder if she's orphan ..._' The girl stopped in front of two grand doors and said : "Here. If and when you need something ,you have every right to ask for me ..." Imachi smiled and said : "Thank you ,little lady ." Then she entered the two doors. The bathing springs seemed very clean and it smelled like fruits. Imachi chukled a little when she thought that one of these tough terrorists bathed here and used shampoo and things like that. Just thinking about someone like Kisame bathing made her laugh. She examined the dressing room. There were lockers with keys . It seemed that the key could be bound to own foot. She eyed the lockers. Every single key was in it's place ,so she at least SHOULD be alone. She examined all these lockers and readed from the doors : Kisame , Itachi ,Sasori ,Deidara ... She secrtly sniffed their lockers and only Kisame's smelled bad ... but it was Kisame after all. Maybe he kept fish in there and now that she had eliminated him ... Then her eyes spotted something that sent her off guard . One locker was named : "Imachi" She smiled wide and opened the locker. There were shampoo ,shower gels and oils. She was getting suspicious if someone perverted had placed all those bathing supplies. There were also towels ,a hair band and a black yukata with red cloud decorations.

It seemed that if you wear a different color from black with red decorations ,you'll never fit in. She sighed and took the towels out of the locker. The she took a little basket and put the shampoo and shower gel in it and when she was sure that no-one was there ,she undressed and wrapped a towel around her and a little towel on her forehead . Then she went in to one of the springs. The water was so warm and it relaxed her numb muscles . She sighed happily and started to wash herself . Starting from the hair ,she scrubbed all the dirt and hummed a little song . Then she washed the shampoo off . She felt refreshed now .

After she had washed herself ,she released her hair . It was wavy after she had washed it and then immedialetly tied it. She smiled to the mirror and watched a tthe clock. She had ten minutes time ,so she decided to be accurate and she quickly fetched her clothes. She saw that her old clothes were took off and instead there were a black dress with red cloud decorations. She seriously started to grow tired of those clouds ,but she had no other choice.

Quickly changing her clothes ,she came out from the bath . The same little girl that had fetched her was there once again. Imachi smiled and said : "Arigatou . The bath made really wonders ." Once again this little girl started to speak with her formal tone : "Now ,if you feel refreshed and ready to dine ,we shouldn't let master Itachi wait." She started to walk and Imachi followed. She felt so happy a moment before ,but now that she had to face her kidnapper ,she felt the same old depressed feeling come back. But she wasn't going to show her weakness in front of him. Instead she wanted to at least act strong and thank him for the room and the bath locker. They came in front of huge mahogany doors with stunnig carving . She gasped in surprise and for a little while she thought that there would be a huge ball in honour for her ,but she came quickly back to reality . That little girl opened the doors ,bowing : "Itachi-sama ,Sasori-sama ... Imachi-sama has arrived." Then she pulled back and let Imachi in. The room was huge and beautiful. The walls were decorated with black and bloodred silk and the floor was a red carpet. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling ,which gave all the light to the room. She gasped when she saw the size of the table. It was the same as the doors. Dark browm mahogany with carvings. Chairs were also mahogany and the seats were covered with wine red satin. Now she understood why she was to wear this dress . She bowed deep ,as it was used to , and Itachi stood up. He offered her a seat and when she sat down ,she saw how stunnig he looked when he was wearing his formal kimono. Suddenly ,he took little of her hair and sniffed it gently. Then he said with a mysterious tone : "Did you enjoy the baths ?" She pulled her face a smile and answered politely : "Yes I did. Arigatou gozaimasu." She was shivering of excitement. Never she had been into this formal atmosphere on dinner or neither she had never been like that with a dangerous S-ranked criminal. Mentally ,she was freaked out because Itachi came so close. It was _unexceptably _close .

If it would have been someone else ,she wouldn't say it was unpleasant . But she didn't let a single sweat pearl drop. She kept herself calm and when Itachi had sat down ,the other guy ,who was probably Sasori , motioned to one of the servants . The little boy servant walked outside and soon ,a whole bunch of servants came out from the door ,each of them holding trays or cans . Imachi's eyes widened at the amount of the food and she asked Sasori as polite as she could : "Excuse me ,Sasori-san , but why there's so great amount of food for such a small amount of eating people?"

Sasori hadn't even looked at her before this and when he did ,he was quite suprised at the beauty of her and he pulled his face to a sly smile . The he said in a sexy tone : "I thought that you would be impressed how much appetizé we would have ... " Imachi didn't quite get his purpose ,so she smiled and said : "Well ,I AM impressed . Arigatou ,Itachi-sama ,Sasori-sama." Sasori frowned a little when she mentioned Itachi . '_Why is it always Itachi who gets all the womens attention ?_' The servants placed the trays in front of them and revealed any kind of delicious meals like greek salad , foie gras , different kinds of cheese and wine , nectars ,fruits , pork ,lamb ,chicken ,duck ... Imachi's nose catched every single scent of food and she closed her eyes at the lovely scent . Sasori eyed her behind his wineglass and smirked. If she was going to stay ,she should make them a favour too. A great favour.

Itachi had noticed Sasori's gazes sent to Imachi and his anger grew more and more. If Sasori would freak her out ,it would slow the process to retire her memories and she would refuse of "the mission" so Akatsuki would have every right to kill her since she would become useless as fast as she would refuse to help them unwillingly. And he couldn't completely deny that the feeling of being jealous wouldn't have crossed his mind. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes only a little bit at Sasori ,who seemed to spot his warning not to create anything in his mind. Then Itachi started with his usual cold tone :

"Well ,Imachi . My servant must have told you that we're going to discuss about the matters for you to stay here until our mission is complete. " He said ,linking his fingers and staring straight to Imachi's eyes. She gazed him back and nodded : "Yes." Itachi was silent for a moment and then said : "Let's start with the rules of your staying ... " She still stared at Itachi's eyes and he continued : "As gentlemens ,we promise that we're not entering your room without your approval. And the same is for you . You do NOT enter rooms with doors closed ,if you get my point. " She nodded again and said : "Understood." Itachi was secretly glad that she wasn't going to argue about the matters and said : "If you want to bathe ,use it whenever you want and if you want to eat ,there's four times in a day when we're eating. In 7 AM , 11 Am ,3 PM and this ,10 PM ..." Imachi tried to remember all of the hours and nodded. Sasori chukled . He was going to make sure there would be at least one moment with only him and Imachi alone. He wasn't sure of Itachi's plans and he didn't like the unusually gentle and polite tone he used on Imachi. He knew that Itachi couldn't watch her 24/7 ,so he was sure that there would be at least one moment when he was away. He would torture her if she wouldn't tell the real side of the contract and when she would refuse ,he would change the tone of interrogation to more _intimate_ . It had been a long time since he had seen other women than Deidara ... Akatsuki member couldn't wait to have all those women or men around them like the heroes of the good side would have. They weren't popular.

Imachi was a little irritated of the silence and all the gazes Sasori had sent her ,so she asked : "What about my mission here ? What am I going to do ?" Itachi was drinking wine and he removed the glass from his lips. His lips had a little wine pearl on them and he said : "Your mission is to help us. In healing and power gathering. " Imachi almost choked to her food ,but managed to not let out a single cough. She stared at Itachi ,while he was wiping his mouth and said : "You're trying to say I should help you until I die or you die ? B-But ... I ca -" She stammered and she finished her sentence : "I can't betray my village ! " Sasori had used his puppet ,which was now pulling her hair ,yelling : "SHUT UP WOMAN ! YOU'RE OUR HOSTAGE AND WE HAVE NO INTENTION TO TREAT YOU LIKE YOU ARE A QUEEN !" Imachi squealed and tried to free her hair ,but Sasori continued to pull them from afar. Itachi stood up and yelled : "SASORI ! STOP IT ! " But he was too late . Imachi wasn't going to be tortured like this when the dinner had been so lovely and pulled out a kunai she had been hiding ,cutting her hair from the line where Sasori pulled it. Sasori wasn't excepting this and fell backwards. Imachi stood up and bowed to Itachi ,saying : "Thank you for the delicious dinner . If there's anything else to discuss about ,I'm in my room." She wasn't sorry for her hair,but that Sasori had been so strict about that and all Itachi had done was to stood up from the chair and whine like a child.

She was pouring little tears ,but wiped them quickly and left the dining room . She still held her kunai and closed the door silently. The servants glanced her a little while after hearing the noises from the room and an old man said : "Are you alright ,mademoiselle ?" She nodded ,now pouring tears freely and continued to walk towards baths. When she got there ,she washed her face and watched to the mirror . Her eyes weren't so puffy now ,but the trails of where the tears had went were still visible. She wiped the rest water off her face and looked at her hair. It was now so short ,so short . Total opposite of her waist-length hair . Now it reached her shoulders and she started to tidy her haircut with the kunai. She was thinking of all the happy moments with her friends . She remembered how her mother was proud when she graduated from the academy with the top grades . How Naruto smiled when she had first time said : "Naruto-niisan !" ,when she still was a child. How Sakura had given her a hairband and forced Sasuke to say it looked cute on her. How her father taught her the ultimate sneaking techniques and how she had to explain to the ladies that catched her father redhanded that he was teaching her how to behave in Hot Springs . She missed them. All of those who had complicented or insulted her . Now ,where she was ,there was only violent criminals who could do anything they want to her . And that Sasori had eyed her in a weird way ,like that Sound nin had Ino many years ago . But now she couldn't kill him with an advantage as she did back then . She finished with her hair and moved on to her room. She closed the door and tried to block it with a piece of wood she found. Now she could make it in time to get something for her defence if someone would tuck in. Now that Sasori had shown the length of his temper ,she wasn't sure of _anything . _She sighed and silently undressed . She folded the dress clamly and found her own clothes from the closet . Washed and folded. She smiled a little smile when remembering that little girl back there and put on only her long shirt and the cloak of Akatsuki . She was sweaty already so she decided not to dress fully for the night . The clock must have been something near 11 PM ,if the dinner was started on 10 PM . She decided to get sleep before someone would come in and she made sure all her stuff was in order before undressing the cloak . She folded it back to the closet and went to bed ,pulling the blanket to her ears ,reaching to get more warm. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. All these things happened and all those things that were going to happen . She sighed and before falling asleep ,she hoped from the bottom of her heart that she never would have gone to take a nap under the waterfalls. Then she finally fell asleep.

Itachi and Sasori were the only ones left in the room. Both remaining silent ,they ate . Itachi was going to kill Sasori. Now she was definetly in shock and had went to sleep . He would never had another chance to tell her the real side of the bargain ,now that Sasori had shown a little interest and disbelief to the plan . He still hadn't give her the antidote he had forced Deidara to hand him. She would get weaker and weaker. He was fuming of anger ,but not showing a slightest trace of it. At the same time Sasori was cursing Itachi for not telling him all of the thing that was going between them . There was nothing as annoying as to not be sure of Itachi. Not only he was the most "popular" of them ,he had been so arrogant to refuse from Orochimaru's offer to join him. And now Orochimaru was dead and Itachi was the most probably strongest of the "bad" guys in this little world they lived in and it irritated Sasori so much that he was ready to spit at Itachi's face if he would come too close. He was all so cocky and now he decided to bring one silly girl here and he wasn't even telling the truth . What else there were going between those two ? It would be surprising for sure if Itachi wanted all these humanly needs ,but he wasn't that kind of guy who would need that.

He was the most recent member ,but still he was the "leader" of the organization . He couldn't stand it that Itachi was always five steps ahead when others were one or two. Now he had pulled a leaf kunoichi here as she was Itachi's most precious belonging. It irritated him extremely that Itachi was the only one that everyone was supporting and probably he was going to work with that kunoichi now that she had managed to kill Kisame. And Itachi wasn't even irritated that his team-mate was killed by her. Well ,most probably , Itachi's team would become the most powerful if he had a kunoichi with a demon inside her and if that kunoichi was more powerful than Kisame ,then he would be the most powerful of ninjas ,surpass the Kages ,maybe. It was sure that this wench wasn't going to obey him or anyone else than Itachi. And when they both ate their meals already ending,the only thing in their minds were Imachi. Currently sleeping ,dozed off from the world , Imachi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : All the places ,charaters and names are made by Kishimoto Masashi ,except from Imachi.

A/N : So hi there. I was one heck bored and decided to put this up ... Thanks for my reviewers ,no matter there are only a few of you ,but more love to shre then Enjoy and I'm already apologizing if there's some misspelling... I haven't installed the english automatic error fixer for my software ...

**Chapitre 4 : Sleeping beast beauty**

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA

Tsunade was walking around her room and the elders were watching her with concerned gazes . The she once again yelled at the portraits of Hokage's : "TELL ME WHAT TO DO ,DAMN IT !" They still hadn't found a single trace of her and no-one knew where the hell Akatsuki hideout was . Now the team was retreating and some of them were gathering information on where the Akatsuki members attacked generally ,so there would be a little tip that where to go. Shikamaru was snoozing under a tree ,while Kiba was checking the maps . "Oy ,Shikamaru ! There have been spotted a few bunch of Akatsuki members near here ! Maybe we should inform the others ..." Kiba sweatdropped after Shikamaru fell down from the tree because of his little moment of sleep . 'Geez ,he's the most troublesome.' Kiba motioned Shino to inform the others while they were going to travel to the very south of the Fire Country. No matter if Shikamaru would be asleep or not.

BACK TO OUR FAVOURITE TERRORIST HIDEOUT (Couldn't resist the temptation ,sorry o)

The meal was finished . Itachi wiped his mouth and stood up form the table . He left the room quickly and headed towards Imachi's room . He still hope dshe would be awake . If she was asleep ,the poison effect would keep her sleeping for more than a normal sleep would last . So she wouldn't open the door if he would knock. He arrived to her door and knocked sharply. He sensed her inside ,but he heard only silent breathing ,mostly because she was sleeping already . Then ,all of a sudden ,her breath stopped and he heard noises from the room . Imachi opened the door and still managed to talk as polite as she could : "Good evening ,Itachi-san."

'_Itachi-SAN ?_ _Damn that Sasori . Before she had called him Itachi-sama ,but now it was –san . She seemed furious._'

He nodded and Imachi let him in. He sat on the chair while Imachi sat on the bed. Itachi finally said : "As you said ,if I would like to discuss about the bargain more ,you would be in your room ... " Imachi cursed mentally that she had said that . It could have been Sasori who would want to "discuss" with her. She still nodded and said : "Unfortunately I felt weak because of the poison ,so I was resting ... " Itachi nodded a little and then gave her a needle. She watched it puzzled and then said : "I-Is this ... Is this the antidote ?" Itachi said : "Yes it is. Now inject yourself before you faint."

She blushed a little and then said : "Uhh ... Umm ... Itachi-sama ... I can't reach there where I should inject it . My hands are still trembling because of - " Itachi shot her a stare and said : "Fine. Where should it be injected ?" She almost whispered : "In the center of my lower back." He took the injects and Imachi lifted her shirt so he could inject it. She was crimson red,but stayed still when he injected it . Just when he was going to finish it ,someone yelled from the door :

"**_Uchiha Itachi ! What the hell do you think you are doing with that bitch !_**"

Imachi almost jumped ten feet high and Itachi wasn't even startled . He said ice cool : "I'm injecting the antidote ,which isn't a edible reason for you to tuck in her room without permission and yelling at her ,Sasori." He pulled the needle out of her skin and she lowered her shirt quickly. She was bright red ,this time because of anger and she pulled out a kunai ,threwing it towards Sasori ,referring him to just get lost and die. "Who you're calling a bitch ,dolly !"

Suddenly Itachi was behind Sasori and he dodged the kunai . Imachi gasped a little when he did his move . Itachi then immedialetly moved with an unbelievable speed in front of Sasori ,kicking him with a loud smash to the opposite corridor's wall . He continued to beat him up ,until Imachi got freaked out and screamt : "Stop it ! It was just a mistake ! Don't do that to Sasori ! " She ahd no intention to make things worse here. She tried to interfere ,running between them ,not knowing that no-one was going to get hurt . Itachi was just warning him about the rule they had made . But like said , she didn't know it.

It happened all so fast . Itachi was hitting Sasori with an easy kunai attack that he could counter ,but he wasn't spotting Imachi ,who was running between them ,screaming : "NO ! STOP !" He tried to warn Sasori ,who was charging against Itachi too with a kunai. Just right before they would clash them to each other, Imachi got between. Itachi's kunai pierced her chest ,when Sasori's pierced her waist . Blood flew across the room ,when she screamed . She fell to the against Sasori ,losing more blood than would be healthy . Her antidote just injected ,would spill away with the blood. She smirked just before she had fallen on him . She pulled out a kunai and hit Sasori with all her power left . Sasori yelled in pain and Imachi finally fell to the ground . She had a sly smirk on her face and Sasori yelled at her : "Fucking violent bitch ! You decide to kill me ! No way you can kill me !" Imachi's grin got wider and she said : "No. I actually _poisoned _you with the poison I managed to suck from my body before ... the same poison ." Sasori got wobbly and fell to the ground ,trembling. "only ten times faster and fatal ... die ,sucker." Then all blacked out . Itachi grinned. "_Clever._" She had forgot about her plan to not make the situation worse.

He knew already that Sasori was dead. So he triend to find her pulse. She was still alive ,but hardly breathing . She had two major wounds ,so it was no wonder she passed out. He lifted her upper body to help her catch air . She coughed a little amount of blood and was soon conscious . She was shaking ,but before she started to heal her wounds ,she said : "I ... forgot to say this during dinner ... but ... thank you." Then she started to heal herself with her little remaining chakra ,but managed only to stop the bleeding . She gritted her teeth and cursed : "If this damn wristband would be ..." Itachi was still holding her back so she could sit better. He hesitated for a little moment and then he grabbed her hand . He made a simple hand seal and her wristband opened and fell to the floor. She gasped and stared at the thing at the floor. '_The – the wristband ... came off ? D-Did he ? Open it ?_' Then she moved to stare at Itachi . He had no emotion in his face or eyes ,but she knew he had something going on in his genius brains . She tried her wrist and then tried to punch air with her fist . She didn't feel any kind of pain . She sort of beamed . Itachi's brain couldn't register why she was so happy to have it released . He was still going to put her another which allowed her use enough chakra . If she would obey him ,he would remove it. Then she saw how Itachi stared at somthing on hr neck . She fot flustered and embrassared at the same time ,trying to heal it before he would spot it ,but too late.

Itachi's gaze had wondered to her neck. The same scratch he had done earlier to her . She hadn't healed it . She had a chance but she just didn't. He wanted to see if it really was the previous one and came closer. Him being a man ,didn't find anything weird in it . But Imachi shivered a little and whispered : "Umm... I feel ... sleepy . Goodnightseeyouinthemorning." She stood up quickly and rushed to her room . When she had managed to slam the door ,she realized something . This wasn't her room ,it was the opposite room where she had been when she fainted a while ago. She cursed and ran once again out ,but she got stopped. She bumped her head and it took her qiote a time to register she was leaning against Itachi's lap. She got even more flustered and stammeredd a mumbling sorry before trying to dodge him . He didn't let her pass . Her eyes widened and she said with a shaking tone : "I-I'm sorry ,I was just so ..."

'_You were what ? Tell me ..._'

Itachi leaned closer and whispered to her ear : "Why were you so ... stirred when I came closer ?" Imachi shivered and blushed ,trying to open her mouth to say something . It came out as a mumble and he didn't hear it.

'_Tell me why ... I can't hear you._'

Itachi ,for some reason , smirked and said : "I can't hear you ,Imachi." She sighed and said it out loud ,that what Itachi was waiting for all the time she had been here : "Because it's embrassaring me that you came so close." His smirk got wider and he said : "You were afraid that I would've interrogate you with that ? Fine then ."

'_Why ... did I say some thing untoward ? You don't like my attention ?_'

He leaned more close and she tried to back away . She couldn't use her chakra properly yet ,so it would be no use to resist with power . He held her hand so she couldn't back away . She was extremely shocked . Itachi was acting so out of the charater that she knew him . Neither was she thinking that Itachi being a maniac was just a stereotype. She remembered that she had still chakra left and she smirked ,saying : "You can't . My powers are back." She pulled her other hand free ,but when she tried to gather chakra ,she couldn't . She gasped and stared at Itachi ,who was just an inch away. He whispered to her ,while burying his face to her neck : "_It takes its time for chakra to work properly again ..._" She screamt as loud as she could ,but there would be no-one near. She yelled : "Stop it ! I'll tell you everything I know ! " He smirked and said : "You don't have the information I need ... yet. " He started to plant long ,wet kisses to her neck ,not sucking ,but pinching with his teeth . Imachi shivered and she felt akward ... no man had ever touched her and now her first was this S-ranked criminal who she never thought to be the first . Then ,all of a sudden ,he stopped and said : "Now ... Tell me about the moment back there ... when you hesitated to kill me ..." She was jerked off . Was that _all _he could ask after caressing her neck with lingering kisses ! All she could mumble was : "Huh ? I'm not sure what I saw ... " His face once again stayed totally emotionless . He came closer and started from where he left. He once again practically was licking her neck ,but this time he moved to her ear . She squealed and stammered : "S-Stop i-it ! I-I'll say it if ... " He broke off and listened once again what this poor girl had to say . "I-I saw ... all of my friends there ,talking about a pressure of a demon ... and my mom was concerned and ... I wasn't pleased with that ... they told me I was still retreating from the huge chakra loss caused by the demon ..." He was smirking mentally . She had failed under such a simple form of interrogation. If she was a rich and popular woman ,then how could it be that no-one had yet touched her ? And if it would have been like he had suggested ,the luck was truly on his side. She was already trembling when he came even an inch closer . She must have been knoked out because of the information that her chakra takes it time to work properly . But she failed to act she didn't like it in the slightest ... she hadn't refuse or try to push him away . She hadn't . She just had said few sentences to him and that's it. She _had liked_ it . And quite a lot . He cupped her cheek and said : "Good girl ... It seems that if something shocking happens to you ,you get a flashback further ... " She was shivering and trembling . She wasn't anymore pleased with his caressing . It would have felt better if he had done it with no further purpose than to interrogate her ,but he had his purposes . She now knew what Itachi wanted of her and was both relieved and disappointed. At least she would never ever again be touched unwillingly if she just told him all of it kindly ,no matter if she would be a betrayer. She had saved Konoha from Orochimaru and all she got back was blind people. They didn't see Imachi-chan ,they saw the Hokage's daughter ,the most probably next Hokage . They all kept is obvious that there was always someone to protect them ,but oh how she would enjoy if they saw their Hokage's daughter betraying all them with Akatsuki.

As a metaphor , Konoha would be the crushed husband finding her wife and another man kissing ...

And that woman would most probably be Imachi and that another man ... well ... her imagination imagined it as Itachi . Itachi smirked . He guessed what she was thinking and said : "If you wish to follow me ,feel free ... " She stared at the floor for a while . Still Itachi against her ,she said : "Where can I follow when you stay in one place ?"

Then she felt a wave of sudden pain in her head . She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes . He broke away from her ,ready to catch her body when she would fall . She yelped once and then ,fainted to a sleeping state to see the little bit of her past . Itachi was surprised by her sudden mind change ,but if she was willing to destroy Konoha and continue it where Orochimaru left , he would not be surprised. She was a little same as him . Everyone had already genius stereotypes on you and then your parents concentrate on you more than you want and you had no such thing as childhood . The same as him . His father complicented him all the time and forgot about Sasuke or that if Itachi would want a childhood . He was trained since he could walk and so was she. She had defeated Orochimaru three years ago and if she had just reached the age of 18 ,then she would be in the same as he was when he had slaughtered his foolish clan except from his brother. Now that he had more power ,he wasn't anymore willing to die from his brother's hand . Personally ,if he would decide who could kill him ,he wanted her to be that person . She was the same ,though she kept her feelings inside and didn't do anything violent to extract her loneliness. So she was mentally more strong that he was . It would not seem like it now ,when she had crushed under his kissing . And he hadn't ever kissed no-one like that . Crushing under amateur kissing by an S-rank criminal ... But she hadn't crushed under a power called _loneliness _... Itachi had been staring at her for a while now , drowning to his own thoughts . He examined her face more closely. If she had the almighty ten-tailed demon ,creation of 20 years Konoha's desperate work, she should have at least it's yellow eyes and sharp teeth . She was the cursed cat demon . But only her hair matched with the cat's spirit . It must have been because she had no connection with the demon for a long while . Now when she was taking more connection to her past ,she would learn to control her chakra more better and she would become more powerful. He spotted that her eyes were like a blue ocean ,where you could easily drown . Was she really a first-timer in all he did to her ? Her peaceful face was shaped a perfect oval ,not a single part of it too little ,too big neither too wide. Kisame had once said that Itachi looked like a woman if he would not be so violent and talk in a low tone . He had insulted to him about it and when he wasn't looking ,Itachi had a look on the mirror. He had indeed a womany face and if he would open his hair ,he would look like a woman. He had been told that there would be as beautiful woman in Konoha as he was . The main reason that he was immune to temptation jutsus were that he was more feminine than the woman would be. They had lied to him . If Imachi wasn't more feminine and beautiful than he was ,then who was ? She was beautiful outside and inside . Like a beautiful rose ,but if someone touched her wrong ,the spikes would pierce their hands . But if you dodged the spikes and caressed the flower itself ,it would bloom . Itachi was himself surprised that he had thought this way ,but he had never been like that with a woman and he was always sure that the only person he would love is himself . He thought always that he had no emotions ,but then why he interrogated her like that when she would most surely tell it with physical interrogation and violence ? Then why had he offered his company to her ? Was she dense to his tone or did the think that he was playing and had no heart ? No ,she couldn't ,she had smiled when he had carried her and she had been polite during the dinner ,not even feeling unpleasant when he had sniffed her hair . There was no possiblity she had hated him from the beginning but now she could be furious because he had stolen her first kiss . He thought that it was just those stupid girly things ,but as soon as Sakura had kissed Sasuke ,Sasuke had forgotten revenge and moved on to revive the clan. His plan all along was to make Sasuke a same heartless beast he thoguht he himself was ,but had failed . All those years ,Sasuke had ignored everyone's attention and pushed away all of them ... he had realized it in time so no damage was done . And now ,Sasuke's first child had born . Even his plans on how to use her had changed . If she now was his comrade ,he couldn't use her as a tool . Now she would do things willnigly and she was useful too ... she had power ,she could heal all kinds of damages taken and she was a woman too . She could be useful in information gathering missions. She could jsut go back to her village and then somehow secretly tell Itachi about Konoha's plans. No-one would except her to betray them and a plan had already crossed his mind . He smirked and for a short ,dying second , he pressed his lips against hers. Now she had submitted to him in all ways . There would be a possiblity that Hokage would make her marry someone strong ninja or even a Hokage of other country . If she wasn't a virgin ,they would notice it. And that would mean trouble . His breathing stopped when she moved her hand a little . If she had the flashback ,then would she do all the things she had flashbacks of ? He laid her to the bed and whe he had done that ,he sat down to a chair and watched her in her faint state . His mind wandered around and not too soon he fell to his own first sleep with dreams for a long time.

'_Tsunade and Jiraya were both sitting somewhere ,serious expressions on their faces . She saw someone hand over a baby for Tsunade. There were lots of people ,who looked like people with lots of power. The baby was crying and she was sure that it was a girl with black hair and same blue eyes as she had. Was that baby her ? She saw how everyone in the room started to paint marks on the floor . So they were going to do a forbidden sealing technique ? Tsunade held the baby and there was a man just going out from the door . It was Kakashi ? Wait ! Was it Kakashi who handed the baby to Tsunade ?_

"_Tsunade-sama ,please take good care of her. I'm sure they'll understand this." He said before leaving._

_Who was going to understand ? She wasn't Tsunade's biologic daughter ! Someone had offered her child to them to use her as a sacrifice ! The baby was so little and still it was going to be a carrier of a ultimate forceful demon ? She once again noticed how the baby was settled in to the middle of the circle. Then all of them started a long sealing jutsu. Her vision was blurring once again and she knew she was waking up.' _

Imachi opened her eyes immedialetly ,ready to tell Itachi or write down what she saw ,but her eyes widened at the sight that was in front of her. She saw Itachi sitting on the chair ,but the weird thing was that he was in a state where he couldn't hear or see anything. He was just smirking like hell and he was sweating . Then he let out a low growl that sounded like he was rubbing himself. She blushed and tried to sneak out of the room ,but when she rose from the bed ,he immedialetly turned his head ,still eyes closed towards her . She was freaked out by his sudden movement and came closer to him and whispered : "I-Itachi-sama ... are you awake ? I alread -" He had opened his eyes ,staring her.

She squealed and said : "Ano ... sumimasen ,Itachi-sama ! I interrupted your sleeping ... " She stared at the floor .

He was sitting and suddenly he said : "I saw a dream ... " She squealed and said : "I-I'm sorry ! I was rude interrupting !" She bowed ,but he just continued : "The first dream of my life ... " Her eyes widened and she quickly crouched to the ground ,saying : "S-Sorry ! I was so awfully upset because of my sight I saw ,so I ... Sumimasen." She was hideously glad she had stopped his "dreams" ... they looked like they were a bit steamy ... God knows what he saw : if he was seeing Sasuke naked ? GROSS ! She then lifted her face and asked silently : "What was that dream about ? Did you saw a good dream or a nightmare ? " He looked at her puzzled and asked her : "What is a good dream and what's the difference between nightmare and dream ?" She stared at him ,concerned expression on her face . Then she opened her mouth and started to explain : "Well ,a good dream is that kind of dream when somethig that you want to happen happens in your dream ... like , if you want to kill someone ,you kill him or her in your dream. And if it's a nightmare ,something very unpleasant or against your plans happens in it ... so if you enjoy your dream ,it's a good dream and when you want to wake up from it ,it's a nightmare . In a nutshell ,that is." He was chewing the words in his mind and then he said : "Then I guess it was a good dream ... I did something that made me feeling good in that dream ,so it's a good dream ,right ?" She nodded and smiled a little while asking again : "So ,what did you do in your dream then ?" He tilted his head and then said slowly : "Instead of killing my family ,I had a child ... " She stared at her puzzled and said : "How's that ? You had a child ? Do you remember if it was a girl or a boy ? Do you remember its name ? " She was mentally happy that it wasn't THAT bad or gross she first imagined . And she was eager to know if there were hints ,who could have been the mother of his child ... maybe he hadn't such a thing ? She isnulted herself for saying a thing like that of him when it had been his first dream he remembered to have ! He rubbed his temples and said : "I don't remember it ... but for some reason ,I wasn't disappointed that I didn't kill all those who stole my childhood ... " Imachi whispered to him : "_Of course it's not okay to kill someone who took care of you when you were the most vulnerable . You can't blame them for being your parents or family ... _" She was a little moved that Itachi had told her such a personal thing and she was glad . Then she said : "I had that flashback again. I thoguht to wake you up because of that so I wouldn't forget anything ... " He straightened his cloak and then said : "Then ... feel free." She nodded and said : "Well ,it seems that Hokage-sama or frog monk aren't my real parents and that I was given to them by Kakashi ... So if I want to know where I'm from ,I should ask Kakashi most likely." He nodded and she continued : "So ... he said that my parents would understand the seriousness of the situation for sure. And that they sealed the demon into me with a huge amount of people ... and it seemed that they had painted the signs to the floor . I'm not sure where they exactly were ,so it's hard to revive the marks once painted there. And then it ended. It was such a short flashback ... " She finished her explanation and he nodded once again . Then he said : "You were upset because of what ? What was so offended that you tried to escape ? " She blushed and mumbled something that he heard like : "You ... something ... rubbing." He looked at her in the most annoying and bothering way you could when she was explaining something VERY intimate to him and she pouted ,when he smirked. She forgot everything about being gentle in these things and blurted : "If you're going to say you weren't rubbing yourself in THAT way ,I'll believe you until you can explain a better excuse to your cumming !" She wasn't even blushing and he chukled at her . '_Being a blunt girl ?_' She couldn't even see him when he moved to her side . She squealed and said : "You pervert ! Get away from me !" He creeped closer to her and whispered : "_What if my excuse would contain you in it ? Would you really want to know ?_" She jumped away from him and yelled : "**_Damn you fucking pervert ! Why would I be offended if you happen to see wet dreams that are interfering with me ! _**" He chukled and said :

"But you are offended already ... and for the reason why ... it's not every single girl that gets in my dreams ... " She sweatdropped and said : "Like whoooooever would WANT to be in a S-rank fellows dreams ? " She crossed her arms ,staring at him . She had lost her slightest nerve and was tired of his stupid ,mysterious tone and about that when he had done all those things to her all the way to just get information ... She was NEVER going to forgive him ... And she would SO never help him . He tilted his head and said : "You." Her veins were throbbing and her eye twitching . She glared at him . Then she had an idea. "Well ,to prove that I DON'T feel anything for you ,I'll kiss you and feel totally nothing." His eyes were wide and she turned suddenly. Cupping his cheeks ,she kissed her straight to the lips and then broke off with force. Then she glared at him ,saying : "See ? NO emotion ,NO intention to be in your dreams ..." Itachi licked his lips (and freaked Imachi out with that) ,staring at her . She feared that Sharingan he had. It was more powerful than Sasuke's or Kakashi's ,so she had no experience and was in a huge disadvantage. She hissed : "Now if you will leave my room ,I'd be glad." He tilted his head a little bit and said : "If you really want to ... then I will . Right after you have heard my **whole** dream ... " She shook her head furiously and said : "No! Now leave ! Uh ,Write it down or something ... " She pointed at her table ,blushing madly and he smirked a little and said : "Won't pay the pain ..." The he left her room and leaving behind a VERY shocked Imachi. '_Geez that guy's a maniac and pervert number one ... and here I'm alone with HIM ... Maybe I should just escape and forget about that stupid plan about raiding Konoha ... Like he said ,it won't be worth the work._'

She sighed deep and started to write down her flashback and secretly she was planning how to escape. She could do a simple test to see if her chakra had recovered now. She would get away if she had all her strentgh back again . But she had to sleep first ,before overworking her brains. She laid down and started to snooze in steady tone. The next night she would spend in Konoha once again or if she wouldn't be lucky ,in a journey with ANBU fellows. She fell asleep dreaming of finally taking the jounin exams and become an ANBU like every talented leaf shinobi should be .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'll slay you if you steal the only sick creation of my mind, Imachi.

A/N: Now don't blame me if there are not enough conflicts there. I'm already shaming I wrote a romantic trash chap like this. GOMEN NASAI I WILL IMMEDIATELY STOP THIS YES I WILL!

**Chapitre 5: Runaway train – Sasuke wants to be!**

The night was falling on the eight pursuers, but they kept moving. Their plan (copyright by Nara Shikamaru) included that they would all be scattered at the edge of the country, searching any obvious traces about Akatsuki. When they would find a waterproof trace, they would attack during the brightest daylight and all concentrate on killing Itachi and two guys to fetch Imachi away. The most important thing though still was to get Imachi back, so if the fight would seem hopeless, everyone would cover Imachi when she would escape. The reason, why they were doing this mission were VERY different: Shikamaru had joined with Kiba because they were the ones responsible that she was kidnapped,

Naruto had taught her so many times that his inner protectiveness had took over , Shino was with them because Tsunade had forced him to ,Kakashi and Sasuke both wanted to beat Itachi ,Lee owed her his life and Genma refused to tell why . They were split to two-man teams, Shikamaru with Sasuke, Lee with Naruto, Shino with Kiba and Kakashi with Genma. They had travelled for five days now, but none of them were complaining. They knew what would happen to everyone if Itachi would know how to use the demon inside her and Tsunade would personally slay them if they came back with Imachi who had submitted Itachi. Shikamaru had told everyone the exact same thing that Tsunade had told him ,all of the details and weak points of her in case if she would protect Itachi :

'_Your mission is a high-ranked mission that you can do once in a lifetime. Your mission is to bring back my daughter ALIVE and in well condition. She was kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi and that's why I want you to kill everyone interfered to her kidnapping. You fail immediately if she is hurt or she has told him everything already. You are not allowed to come back to Konoha unless you have found her and bring her back with you. And if you come back without her, you'll be automatically killed or expelled from the whole area of ninjas._

"_Geez, Hokage-sama! Isn't it enough if she's back alive!"_

"_And Shikamaru ... if Itachi had touched her in that way, bring him to me and let me enjoy the killing of him."_

_He sighed and said: "Hai, Hokage-sama."_

"_Also, tell everyone joining that I'll give her hand to someone of her rescuers."_

_Shikamaru had fallen from his chair and left the room, chewing that last sentence and why Hokage would do such thing to her?'_

Everyone's eyes had widened when they heard about that marriage thing and Genma had dropped that plant that he chewed like no other. Naruto had almost choked to his food and Sasuke's mouth was open. Kakashi was staring at Shikamaru and he yelled at their faces: "SHE'S JUST A DAMN TROUBLESOME DAUGHTER OF HOKAGE! YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT YOU GUYS! SHE MAY HAVE MARRIED ITACHI BY NOW! " Everyone sweatdropped at his sudden burst and Kakashi had stated to him: "Shikamaru ... Itachi and Imachi?" Shikamaru had attacked him with a monkey's rage and everyone started laughing, holding their stomachs. The first one to return serious was Sasuke: "But really, you can't know 'bout Itachi!" Then Kakashi was going to say something, but Genma smacked his head, sweatdropping

"Save yourself, fool." Naruto was still laughing with Kiba and Shino told them several times to stop it.

Shikamaru had been sitting on the ground, when he sensed something and said: "Shut up, everyone. It's too silent here. Be aware! " They all scattered and looked out for intruders. Their mission was to avoid everyone outside the situation, so they shouldn't fight until they fought someone of the Akatsuki.

BACK TO AKATSUKI

Itachi had hard time. Now that this maniac girl had killed Sasori and Kisame both, he was in big trouble. Should he lie that they had kept an entrance exam for Akatsuki and she had won both? Practically, there were only three members of Akatsuki left and now he was _surely_ in trouble. He had to get her "suspend" her from here for a little while to let the things settle down. If only she could cause an uproar over something ,beat the hell out of them and then escape ,so he wasn't forced to do all those troublesome things all by himself ,but at the time ,the flashbacks that she had were more important to him than that if he could stay in Akatsuki or not. In the end, he would just kill them all and take over the place and work alone. His plans never contained any of the Akatsuki. His plan to kill her after all the necessary was done and then enjoy his new lifestyle. A smirk crossed his lips when he had completed all the brainwork he needed for the plan perfect. All he needed to make sure was that ANBU would reach here just in the nick of time. He neared her door once again and knocked; until he kicked the door down, causing her to sit up full awaken.

"I-Ita-san? I thought the matters were dis -" She said, her voice toned with concern and puzzlement. She was cut off with his hand. Her eyes widened and she pulled him away, ready to fight. Itachi activated his Sharingan and she just- froze. He used his manipulation technique to make her kill all the Akatsuki left. Suddenly, she rushed out of the room, not even full dressed, leaving Itachi behind. He hesitated for one moment before thrusting a kunai to his ribs and he fell down, all done like should. His plan was going as used to. All she had to do now was to realize that she had no other chance than to kill. Kill like a machine until she reached the exit. If she had managed to kill Kisame so easily and then Sasori, it was no match for her to beat Deidara, but it would be a big piece to chew when she would meet Zetsu and the Chief ... But if she could handle Kisame and Sasori, she should be able to get away at least. She would be severe injured, but that would just make sure that she would return as fast as possible and make ANBU away form the location of their hideout. Two flies with one hit. Finally he let himself drift off to unconsciousness, knowing that this plan would have been a lot easier if he hadn't hold any feelings for her.

She was running by the will of her body, not her mind. It was like she was viewing a movie from her perspective. She tried to fight back, she didn't want to fight anymore and she knew well that if she would win, Itachi would kill her. It seemed that one or two members wasn't yet a severe injury, but what about everyone else than him killed? Or if he had felt a sudden and huge amount of guilt and had _made _her kill him and everything he interfered in this pathetic little life he had wanted to control with violent power? She didn't want to die _here. _Was it too much for her to ask for a normal shinobi life, no love, no emotions as promised? Was it too much for her to ask for becoming a Jounin and to teach the generations to become more powerful to protect Konoha?

"_**We break our enemies with fear ..."**_

Her feet moved and moved and her mind got more and more panicked when she saw where she was heading and she tried to fight back. No chance. Right now she hated Itachi for making her an existment of his guilt. She had no intention to get free by _fighting._ Her plan was all along to sneak off there and if someone would see her, she would do a henge jutsu to wipe their suspiciousness away. She wanted to return to Konoha, away from this mad atmosphere and away from Itachi's weird methods to interrogate. God knows how far he would have gone if she had refused. She cursed for being so easy to interrogate. No. She wasn't being interrogated, she was being _humiliated_.

"_**We've seen how the tears come around ..."**_

A way too fast, she was reaching the huge doors and she could see the light under the doors jamb. So she was going to fight once again. She felt how her hand reached to open the doors and she gulped. She let her body do whatever it wanted. She knew that a person who fights with it can't win against no-one, if it couldn't find itself. The sound of the doorknob turning awakened her and she was going to enjoy this show presented by Uchiha Itachi, the greatest asshole of all time.

"_**We built our castle on wasteland..."**_

It was a huge chamber. Full of weapons and fighting supplies. She saw a figure from the shadows and did a quick henge no jutsu to transform to Sasori. The person's voice came out: "Master Sasori, what are you doing here?"

It was Deidara. No doubt of it. Inner Imachi smirked. This little bitch had caused her to kill Sasori and to make Itachi think she was still a little kid who blushed whenever a handsome man talked or came closer. She was hideously thanking Itachi for leading her here and kills this arrogant bitch named Deidara. She had also Sasori's puppets and could do something with them until the transformation jutsu would end. She raised her hand and activated her chakra. She made then as thin as strings and said: "Detchan, you've worked against the methods of our rules. You had hurt Imachi and lowered our plans success ... that's why there's no way you're talented enough to be in Akatsuki anymore. Leave or die by my hand. "

"_**We've seen how the walls come down."**_

"M-Master Sasori? Wha –What? I would never do such unhonouring thing to Akatsuki!" Imachi was almost puking by the bittersweet ness of her voice and she said: "Then, Deidara, you'll die." She raised her hand and started to play with Sasori's puppets. She knew that Deidara was too shocked to counter them full if she would strike her with all the poisoned blades Sasori held. She charged a bunch of them against her and she dodged them, but didn't even counter them. Inner Imachi laughed. _"Oh no ... Did your little lovey-dovey Sat-chan turn against you? Poor ugly Dei-chan ..." _She dispelled her henge no jutsu and immediately made an illusionary technique. She sizzled to the air and Deidara got _really _mad.

"_**Man dies like a butterfly, life burns from the touch of reaper ..."**_

"YOU UGLY BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MASTER SASORI! " Deidara started to throw bombs all over the room and suddenly, she felt someone behind herself. Imachi whispered: "Oh dear Dei-chan ... I made Sasori existed ... pity he doesn't exist anymore ... just like you ..." She kicked Deidara and she fell across the room. Imachi had set up an explosive seal to her back and she ran out of the room, not waiting for the big "boom". One down, two to go. She smirked while trying to spot the exit. She could control herself again and she was glad. She ran along the halls and prayed for no-one to come right now when she wanted just to get the hell out of here. She knew what Itachi had planned and in her mind, she knew. _It's all about us. _Itachi didn't care about Akatsuki and now he wanted them to die away from his path and he hadn't even moved his hand. Only one glance from those eyes and she was ordered to do all the dirty work for him. Now if she would find the freaking exit and find the freaking ANBU team looking for her.

"_**One love is a crooking lie, the world lies in the hands of evil, and we pray it would last ..."**_

She tried to sense the direction for cleaner air and she ran to the nearest room. There were luckily no-one and she saw a window. She opened it and noticed it was too little for her to go through. She sighed and did a quick jutsu to make her transform to a cat for a little while and she jumped out of the window and when she was out, she saw that it was night. She cursed when she spotted that her clothes were back in the hideout. Now she couldn't dispel the technique and she had to find edible clothes. She jumped back to the room, through the window, and grabbed her small amount of clothes to her mouth and jumped back outside. She saw that the place she had been just a while ago,

Had transformed to transparent. No matter they never found her. She dispelled the technique and dressed up quickly

Back to her nightgown and cloak. She tried to figure out where the nearest village would be and started to jump by the trees, not knowing she was being watched. Watched in the dark air, Itachi stood in the tree, smirking. "_Run and cling to life ... just like I told Sasuke to do ..."_ Silently he followed her afar from a safe distance.

"_**We have no sympathy for the lost souls; we've chosen the path of disgrace ..."**_

Her footsteps were slowing down. It was so cold out here and she was dressed so lightly that she felt like she would freeze. She was shivering, but a flame of hope was still warming her. She had seen a little village from the treetops and she was heading there and she would get there in a few pathetic minutes. But a few pathetic minutes can be fateful. She didn't even have any money either, so she had to get a job fast and earn money for her clothes and food and a place to stay. There was no way she could go back to Konoha in this condition. Next days she would ask someone for the way to Konoha. She embraced herself while shivering and continued to fasten her steps, when she heard voices from behind. It would be no wonder if someone would have seen her in her current state of clothing if there would be a molester behind her and she gritted her teeth when she noticed that the stranger was also fastening his steps. She shivered of disgust and started to jump by the trees, hearing someone following still and she let all her speed burst out and she ran as fast as she could and felt extremely relieved when that someone was slower than she was and now she had a good excuse to run so friggin fast as she could. And there would be no chance for someone to touch her. She was still in a condition good enough to fight properly and win the match. She knew that this someone was still following her. Slowing her speed, she suddenly stood to one branch and waited for the stranger to show up so she could beat the hell up from him. She had no intention to be followed by intruders when she would reach the city.

"**_We give this life to our children and teach them to hate this place ..."_**

Then her nose caught a scent. It smelled like ... _ramen!_ Her lips corner twitched and she asked: "Naruto-kun?"

She saw a blonde man dressed in ANBU stand in front of her ,rubbing his neck ,referring to sorry "Heheheeee ... Sorry Imachi-chan ... We had to eat first you know ? I can't work with empty stomach ..." Her eyes widened and she cried: "Naruto-kuuuun!" She ran to hug him and he almost fell down, but started to act heroic once again: "Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage is here to rescue!" Then he saw what she was wearing and said with a very concerned tone: "Has someone touched you?" She blushed and shook her head furiously, saying: "NO! My chance was to escape while the others slept so I had no time to ... dress up. Sorry." He smiled and gave her a cloak and said: "Imachi-chan, it's good to know you're alright." He sent a little red rocket to the sky and a little farther away they saw Sasuke's Fire Bloom Flower's flames. Imachi smiled and wrapped the cloak around her, whispering to Naruto:

"It's priceless to be back at home with all of you next to me." She grinned at him and he grinned back.

Soon enough, she saw Sasuke's and Shikamaru's figures jumping towards them and she shouted: "OY! SHIKAMARU! SASUKE! Over heeeeeere! " She heard Shikamaru's always monotone voice: "Maa, you're one troublesome girl to find, Machan." She grinned and laughed: "Get your lazy ass here, Nara! I'm the daughter of Hokage, dammit!"

When everyone was gathered there, Kakashi said: "Before we get back, Machan, you need to promise us one thing." She eyed him puzzled and said: "Promise you what?" Kakashi grinned and patted her head: "When your next time being kidnapped comes by, be kidnapped by someone else than Uchiha Itachi." She laughed and said: "That's a promise then." Kakashi nodded and said: "Good girl." Then he saw that she was undressed and handed her a bunch of jounin clothes, saying: "And promise us that next time you dress up before leaving, will you?" She playfully hit his head and said: "You haven't any shame!" Then she took the clothes and glared at everyone and said: "You peek, you die peeking." Everyone got freaked out and Kakashi said: "Roger." Then she hid behind a few bushes. There were a little rustling, but then she fell silent and screamed: "HIIIIEEEEE! A Jounin suit? HIEEEH! " She ran out of the bushes, only a shirt and panties on. Everyone's neck almost broke because of the sudden nosebleed and Kakashi had turned his back and managed to stutter under the tissue he held on his nose: "Ima-chan ... please dress up and we'll explain. " And he was thinking : "_Tee hee ... Seventh heaven is here to stay ... _" She ran back to bushes ,humming happily and came out in a same outfit that every Jounin of Konoha wore and sang : "Does it suit me?"

She was smiling and Genma said: "Yeah ... since your mother promoted you to Jounin if you would get out by yourself, undamaged. And you did, so, welcome to the Jounins. " He smiled back at her and she hugged him and Kakashi tried to pout, but bursted to laughter: "I thought it was _me _who gave her those accessories ..." She tucked her tongue out and said playfully: "But Genma-kun is younger and more handsome ..." Genma blushed badly and Imachi grinned at Kakashi, who was staring at her, somehow shocked. Then he stammered: "Genma's _younger? _I'm hurt here now. And more handsome... There's _nothing_ as charming as my grey, spiky hair. " She bursted out to laughter and so did everyone else and Sasuke snorted to Kakashi: "You can't compete with time ... sensei." Then Shikamaru spoilt the fun by saying: "We're going to get a place to sleep. Let's go." She sighed and said: "Alright."

And they were off, not knowing that certain weasel was following them. And weasels are known to strike at night and stole your dearest. Itachi smirked a little and went after them, being aware not to get attention.

They had arrived in front of a big tea house. They walked in. The whole place was crowded and full of mist ninjas. She felt like a queen with pursuers. Eight ANBU men were covering her and she was walking with light steps.

It was hard to see her behind those men, but the ones who did, saw that she was dressed to regular Jounin clothes and knew that she wasn't just a random girl. They made path for her, when she and her eight guards went past to the reception desk. Finally, when they were in front the desk, they separated. She smiled to the male receptionist and said: "If there is enough room for a party of nine, I would like fours rooms." The receptionist had figured out that these were Leaf shinobi, the shinobi survived from two raids. These were from the village of Hokage – honourable guests for Mist. He nodded and gave the fours keys to her. She bowed and handed him a bunch of money: "We would like to contain the hot springs and meals ..." He nodded and said: "Arigatou, lady ...?" She gulped. Now if she would tell that guy she was Hokage's daughter, uproar was guaranteed. She said quickly: "Shinarui Machan." Kakashi almost choked and Naruto had fallen down. She quickly hissed to them: "_The easiest one to be understood rightly here in Mist fools ..._" Then she started to walk and everyone followed her. At the same time, Itachi, who had disguised himself as a woman, walked in. He knew where they would sleep and walked straight to the reception desk. "A room for one, please." The receptionist nodded and said: "Hai. Would you like to contain hot springs or dinner to the prize?" He quickly shook his head and took the keys and gave the money with a very quick move and the receptionist got freaked out by the creeping woman's sudden movement. Silently he wondered if this woman was an assassin. With those silent and invisible movements, he would be dead in no time. Leaning his head on his hand on the desk, he thought:

"_Geez, it's pretty crowded here tonight ..._"

He had given that mysterious woman one of the keys to the same room as Imachi and her party were staying. Why would those men refuse to have a woman in their rooms? They must be gentlemen when they're pursuing one woman and a real gentleman never refuses to help lady in need. But when the lady was an S-rank criminal and being put in to the same room as it's prey, then what next? The chaos ensues. Right after Itachi had turned to the corner, he dispelled his henge no jutsu and smirked, eyeing the key ... '_Room 4, how fortunate ..._' He started to walk. First he needed to make sure that she was going to stay in room 4. He opened his hair and walked back to the desk. He said to the receptionist, who seemed to be a little startled by his sudden arrival and said: "Please inform this lady that I'll be using the room 4, so she can decide which room to stay if there's some reason for her to avoid crowds or intruders ..." The receptionist nodded and said: "Mrs. Shinarui is currently in the hot springs, so you can introduce yourselves." He nodded and started to head towards to the hot springs and tied his hair once again. It's time for him to 'introduce' himself to the pursuer gentlemen. He quickly got to his goal and undressed. He tied a towel around his waist and hid a kunai to his thigh if such a careless thing as to reveal his identity would happen. He noticed that the hot springs were almost crowded and he snorted at all the people there having fun or giggling like schoolgirls. And they were all men, so why the hell did they act like fool women? He silently slid himself to the water and started to move himself to the direction of the women's and men's baths separate wall, so he could catch her voice from there. Then, someone who seemed to be a quite drunk came to him, saying: "My god, so this WAS split bath? You're a yummy piece." Itachi glared at him and said: "You look like a guy who wants to live longer ... pity." Then he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and suddenly the man said: "I feel like going away from this bath and out of your way, so my pathetic and worthless life will be saved. Oh yes, my deepest wish is to leave this place." He nodded and said again with his cold voice: "Yes and now your deepest wish are to leave this bath and the whole place, so a room will be free to use ..." The man nodded and rose up from the baths and he smirked. Now he would be all alone and had time to concentrate. He saw that her security guards were all relaxing in the baths. So, it seemed that he could work alone. He made a few seals and waited. Sitting still and making sure no-one would spot him. After a little while, the mist was getting thicker little by little. He heard some people wonder: "Oh my, the mist is getting pretty thick.", "Well; this is the Mist Country after all. No need to panic." and "Well, the dinner will be prepared soon, so we can actually leave already." He smirked and hid to the mist. He heard Kakashi's and Genma's silent talking: "Genma, this mist is getting pretty thick. Maybe we should leave before anything happens." Then there were several sounds coming from people leaving the springs and he heard Genma yell: "Machan, we're leaving now, be careful." He heard her singing: "Okay ... I'll be coming soon."

'_I don't think you're going anywhere until this contract is signed._'

He hesitated for one short moment before jumping over the separate wall. Without making a sound, he landed to the ground and made sure there were not too many people there. Quickly using his Sharingan, he saw only five people, including Imachi, who was sitting in a corner, all alone. He wanted to make sure she wasn't going to make a voice and sneaked next to her. She felt something staring at her back and turned around to see him. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but she couldn't make a word come out of there. He covered her mouth and said: "We can make this easy or we can make this difficult." He saw from her eyes that she wasn't pleased of his sudden appearance and he whispered: "I know what you think, but this is the only chance to talk to you without all those guardians around you." She shoved his hand away and whispered back, more hissing: "_Why the hell are you on women's bath? You look a woman enough, pervert!"_ He sweatdropped a little, but then she stood up and said: "Let's leave this place until those girls notice that you're not quite what they accepted." He was surprised that she wasn't going to refuse _immediately _and followed her. She wasn't even blushing that he saw her half-naked. She quickly put on a yukata and handed one over to Itachi, saying the first word of the whole long conversation waiting: "I recommend you to dress up ... I know that you are here to _discuss_." He wore the yukata with one sharp move and nodded: "Yes. I'm here, because our _mission _isn't yet accomplished. " She sighed deep and said: "I'm not ready to betray my village. And if I'd leave now, all the people I care about would get in trouble. And the matters of the contract of my saving were a bit ... strict."

He didn't even change his face's look and said with his usual monotone, mysterious (and smexy as Imachi thought) voice: "What can be so offending that you're skipping on a plan that is more important than everything else?" She said: "It's not more important than this is. And all I want to them is to make them see that they're been stuck in their stupid peaceful world for too long. And there were plans that Hokage had set for my rescuing. The mission will fail if I return home damaged mentally or physically or if I'm not ..." Then she kept a pause and stared at the ground and Itachi said: "If you're not what?" They were walking in the park of the hot springs and they had stopped. She said, almost whispering: "If someone has touched me in _that _way, everyone will be killed. Her order ..."

Itachi was amazed. So the Hokage HAD took action. But how could she decide about her virginity? How could she know if she was a virgin? Tsunade wasn't even her biologic mother and she had no right to decide for until it was a politic marriage that was coming. But knowing all those Leafs ... they couldn't do such thing. They so loved to everyone and talked all that shit and fought with their lies about love and life that it made him want to puke. He waited for her to continue...

"Her order was that I have to marry and lose my virginity to a leaf shinobi. She told everyone who participated to the mission that the one who would want to marry me, would be allowed. Shikamaru told me. It wasn't meant for me to know, but Shikamaru thought that it would be extremely unfair for me ... and he's right. They are all at least ten years older than me ... and they're my friends. And the only one at my age ... there's only that fool of an Uchiha, Karasu." She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth and her voice was a little louder, when she murmured: "There's no way that I'll marry ANYONE!" Itachi had stared at her quite a while. She was so like him. She was forced to be the best. Just like him. And so, blinded from her talent, her parents didn't notice anyone else. But her parents didn't even spot her feelings, only her physical talent. When he was a child, he was being trained and trained. He never had a chance to play and when Sasuke had born, he was being pressured to be a good role model for him. And then all they did was to praise him and not Sasuke as it was used to. But still Sasuke had a childhood. He had friends and he had a chance to play. He was popular, just like he was before his "bad" deed. The main reason for him to kill almost all the Uchiha's was that they were all too blind to see that talent didn't matter. And he blamed all of them making him suffer. He mastered Mangekyou Sharingan and he was told that if he could override his limits, he would be the best of them all. So, he crossed his line by killing everyone. He crossed his limits by killing all those surface-dwelling fools. He had tried to make Sasuke understand that the surface was something that you shouldn't look in people. But he had wanted to be the best and just like his "brother". Of course he couldn't understand ... he was never alone. Something in his head said to him that he shouldn't talk to her about it. He had no dreams and he didn't believe that he had a reason to exist. No-one ever had. He was called the Uchiha Prince and she was called Hokage princess ... that was so ironic that he almost laughed.

"Imachi ... You know that by telling me these things, you already have risked the mission. So, what's the thing you want to say?"

Imachi was almost crying. Why did her mother pull out something like that? And why did she tell it to Itachi of all the people? Hokage was like she wanted her to leave Konoha and join Akatsuki ... and when she would do that, she would kill everyone. Now that she thought about it, maybe it was the point her mother wanted to get. So, she should obey the Hokage's orders or the damages would be fateful. And she wasn't even her real mother and once again a point was being brought out. Only if the marriage, that she was saving her virginity to, was politically important, she had the responsibility to obey the matters. But what kind of politic marriage were there left to be? Every Kage's and lords she knew were already married. And what politic was there to marry a Jounin or an ANBU? Nothing. Or maybe is she would marry someone else than he mother wanted, maybe that would be too fateful politic move to Konoha?

"The thing I want to say is that I don't know what to do or what to say to _anyone_."

He tilted his head a little and then leaned closer to her, sending shivers down her spine: "And you ask me for help?"

She stared at his eyes and then said: "I want to fail this mission without anyone getting' hurt." He chuckled a bit and then he cupped her cheeks with his hands and said: "You know that there's no way to do it without hurting someone. But how about if it would be okay that you go and marry someone? " Her eyes widened and she said: "But how? I'm NOT going to marry anyone! " He arched his eyebrow a little bit and then smirked and said: "Like this." He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel how she gasped and how she shivered of the pleasure. His tongue warmed her mouth and she was completely into it, not a single act of refusing. He pulled her even closer by her waist and caressed her hair with his hands while she had linked her hands behind his neck. They both had their eyes closed, it felt like the moment was never going to end and really, neither of them wanted it to.

Itachi had never thought about that he could do something like this. He forgot about the whole world and all the solitary memories. There was no section in his brains that would seek warmth of other human and seek for someone similar to him to loose his pain. But this woman had awakened that side of him. And for some reason, he didn't feel like it was a weak side that she had awoken in him. And as his plans on Imachi; she wasn't a tool for him anymore. She was a person. What was this feeling called? At first he was going to just make sure that she would work for him, but now here he was, _kissing _her. Telling her that she was _more_ than a tool. What would have made THE Uchiha Itachi skip his plans? Maybe it was about _them ... not about him._

'_This is so ironic ... At first he says that I'm a tool and then he says I'm not. I haven't got any flashbacks and I don't feel like telling him and letting him kill **everyone** ...'_ Her mind was lost. She didn't know what to think about to find the answer of his question. Why did she even say such a thing to him? There was no use to tell him if she wasn't even sure if she was that notorious tool to destroy Konoha or not. Still she had told it to him, like he would help her.

_Like he would refuse to let her marry anyone. _It was so bizarre that she thought that way. She was supposed to be angry and furious to him since he made HER kill all his companions. Well, not all, but the most part of it. He had made her kill for him. But when she saw how Itachi smirked and just said 'Like this', all she could thought about was him.

And then, nothing. Not a single thing to worry about. Her mind _refused_ to show any sad or painful troubles to worry. It was like they were separated from the evil world, but she chewed his words. What had their kissing to do with the _plan _and was he even feeling good while doing this? All of the confusion and solitariness ... they made her pour tears now. She had managed to bring up sad memories.

He tasted her salty tears and broke off. He had no idea why she was crying ,but she just wiped her tears and said : "It's nothing ... I just ... " He raised his hand so he could wipe her tears ,that we're once again pouring and when he had a little tear on his finger ,he put that finger to his mouth. He tasted loneliness and life with emotions. It was salty, but still he would have more. Her tears had a special taste. A woman's tear. He watched her eyes, how they were framed with tears, how she looked away from him, saying that they shouldn't do this here. He shook his head and said:

"If you have a minute, why don't we go somewhere only we know, Imachi? You don't have to be afraid ..."

She looked at him with those tired but clear eyes. She would give anything if they could go back in time. Anything.

I'm humiliating myself… How come a metal head like me wrote shit like this? Please review if you can bear it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story, except from Imachi. Bear it.

A/N: Geez, I'm an animal! A chapter in a day… And for those who might be interested, I've started Chapitre 8 already and watch out for it… I promise that I'll write something more than girlish fluff … something angst. Or then just more intimate or erotic scenes XDD Well, I want to thank Arsenel for reviewing this loyally. Thank you and hugs for you!

**Chapitre 6: A place somewhere only they knew**

Genma was getting worried. It was half an hour ago when Imachi said she would leave the springs ,but now they were all sitting there, waiting for her to arrive for dinner. She never had that same bad habit as Kakashi had. But she was awfully late. He stood up from the table and said: "You guys go ahead and eat. I'll go looking for her." They nodded and he opened the door. His mind had been stirred since they had found Imachi. There was something that he had to tell her before she would go anywhere, neither Konoha nor Akatsuki. He walked towards the hot springs and asked one woman who just came out there: "Excuse me, but have you seen a woman around twenties and with black, shoulder length?" The woman was in awe of his beauty and said: "If I tell you, will I get a kiss?" He shivered and said: "I'm afraid not. She's ... umm ... my fiancée." Her face fell and she said: "Well, she left with a woman. I'm not sure if it was a woman, she had fine abs, but they should still be in the park ..." He nodded and thanked her quickly and rushed to the park. He opened the door to outside and saw her. Saw her kissing with someone. He couldn't see who it was, but when he focused more, he saw the red clouds on the man's cloak. His eyes widened and he hid immediately to the nearest bush. He knew it was Itachi, but why? Why had HE of all the people kissed her? And why wasn't she refusing? He watched them being for a while and then he saw her tears and how he wiped them. His anger was boiling and he had hard time to hide his existence. Then he saw how Itachi whispered something and how she shook her head. Every time they got closer, a new knife stabbed his heart. He saw how Imachi pushed him away and he heard clearly her words: "Please go now ... Someone might see us!" He saw how Itachi tied a red ribbon around her wrist and saying: "I'll be watching you ..." Then he jumped out of the whole area and with an incredible speed, he was lost of sight. He saw how she walked inside and he followed her. There was no way he would tell others ... they would never understand it like it was. He had himself too felt hurt and betrayed, but later ... it felt more like extreme surprise. She had all rights to control her own life and there were no reason for them to do _anything_ to her if she was caught kissing him. Only at more severe conditions something was allowed to be done. He almost bumped to the wall when he was lost in his own translation. She turned her head and saw him. Her eyes didn't show any traces of the tears wiped away by _him. _He started laughing nervously: "Damn and I'm supposed to be an ANBU ... eheh." She watched him puzzled and said: "Ano ... Genma-kun, are you alright? You seem bright red?" He got a little bit startled by her comment. He had paid no attention to that he was bright red because of seeing them there. He said: "Well, that's why I don't enjoy hot springs so much ... My skin is ... a little sensitive with hot water." She chuckled a little bit and then changed the subject: "Is the dinner ready? I was going to come sooner, but then I felt like walking outside." He almost cried because he knew she lied and he wanted to try again: "So, what did you do outside for an hour?" She seemed to gulp and he cheered mentally of success. Then she snapped: "Genma, we need to talk about one thing." His eyes widened and he asked: "Talk? B-But what about the dinner?" Then she seemed to snap and said: "Well, let's dine first then so they won't get worried ..." She took his hand and said: "Don't get offended, this is a part of my plan." He was bright red and said: "Uhh ... well ... yeah." They arrived to the huge dining room.

The room was well-lit, coloured with the dark shades of blue and full of buffet tables and empty dining tables. The design was pretty surely western. Everything was matched up with the colours of blue. The table was made of wood and painted as blue too. She gasped and said: "This room is so beautiful!" Genma smiled and said: "Our party is there. I told them to start without us." She playfully pouted and said: "Maa ... You started without your queen!" He chuckled and said: "But if the queen is lost, it's a bigger shame." He smiled at her and said: "Now, if your highness will agree, we'll join them." He took her hand and they walked to the table. Everyone in the room was ,of course, dressed in yukata's after a refreshing bath and Kakashi was the first to spot this and they heard how he was acting hurt and crying with a loud voice : "Oh no ,our princess and prince are arriving ... " Genma offered her a seat and then sat down. Naruto was already eating ramen, Lee was enjoying his meal slowly and Shikamaru and Sasuke hadn't touched their food between their fights about staying here. She watched them for a while and then said: "Now, tell me why we should and should not stay here? What's the matter, when you are spoiling such a wonderful dinner with arguing?" Sasuke shot a glare at Shikamaru, who said: "Machan, this place is all good and fine, but our lady – I mean mister Sasuke says that the rooms are unsafe because there's no chance to lock them with chakra." Sasuke almost threw his food at him before saying: "But still, if Itachi is free and not dead, we must be careful! And we don't want to lose her again ... It was already so troublesome to save her." She glared at him and said: "All you did was to find me. I was the one saving myself, if you allow me to say." For a moment, they were glaring at each other. Then she just sneered: "I have no time to argue with an Uchiha ..." She moved on the take the plate to fetch some food for her. When she was out of the eavesdropping, Genma said: "We have a friggin' serious problem ..." His face was now completely total opposite from before and Kakashi had already guessed what he was going to say: "Genma ... are you saying that Itachi ...?" He nodded quietly and Sasuke seemed to hold a huge rage inside, judging by his face. Genma continued : "I caught them red-handed at the park ,but I didn't let them know ... and she was crying ... That's why I thought that they were going to - " Sasuke had said with a sharp and cold tone : "Itachi is just going to use her as a tool for his own ,selfish wishes ... " Genma sighed and said : "I don't agree with that ... They ... umm ... " He fell deep red and everyone almost choked to their food ,when he finished his sentence : "They kissed." Sasuke shot up and Naruto pulled him back to sit down, being afraid that she would hear or see them. Kakashi stared at Genma and then at her. She was right now talking to a waitress with black, long hair ... His senses warned him and he said: "That servant wasn't here before." Genma had spotted it, too, but he thought that the servant may be a real one ... Because even Itachi wouldn't be a fool enough to come here in front of their eyes. He saw how Kakashi said something to Imachi, who didn't even seem startled by his sudden appearance. She seemed to smile and he sighed, shaking his head, when he saw that Kakashi rubbed his neck, grinning and he was sure that he was saying: "Ahh ... Gomen nasai, miss." He shoved his face to his hands and murmured: "_Kakashi ... you fool._" Then he and Imachi joined the party and she was still chuckling, saying: "You are so dumb, Kakashi-sensei. I can't believe you mistake a WOMAN to Itachi! I never thought that your senses are so numb ..." Kakashi grinned and sweatdropped and Sasuke snorted: "He is just like a woman ... maybe that's why he is immune to women's beauty ... He's more womanly than any woman in this world." She knew that Sasuke wanted to piss her off and she shot back: "So it's in the genes then?" Naruto and Kiba both held their laughter's and Sasuke snorted: "Says the manliest woman in the world. You are so strict and you kick ass like a man, so what proves that you're a girl? " She fell silent and then said quietly:

"Don't you think you've done enough damage to your relationships? Isn't it enough that you have made so many people angry because of your arrogant attitude?" She stared at him. Her tone of voice didn't match with her eyes –they were sad. Desperate. He stared at her and then he said: "You are really like Itachi. Emotionless killing machine." She smirked and said: "And what if I am? What would it matter to you when you're the same? Always thinking you have been the superior, when there were people more strong and special than you are." He tilted his head and his eyes were dark and he said: "Then I have to kill you too ..." She smirked and said: "And then you'd die, leaving Sakura and Karasu behind. All this just because you had prejudged people incorrect? There will be a long road in the world of emotions for you, Uchiha. Now grow up there! " Then she stood up from the table, not caring about their pathetic whining about her to come back. There was no way that she could EVER marry someone who had a slightest gene of Sasuke. And thinking further, everyone else was matched up already. Kind of. Sasuke had Sakura, Naruto was after Hinata, Kakashi and Genma were both too old, Neji was destined to be with ten though he never admits it, Shikamaru was for Ino or Temari, Shino was engaged to another bug-family from other country and Kiba ... well, he was smelly and pretty blunt. But she had nothing against them, she would never have. Not even for Sasuke, no matter she always acted like she hated him. But in truth, she didn't hate him. She thought that he was just a little bad with relationships, but if Sakura had forgiven him, he must have apologized her first. THE Uchiha Sasuke, the rumoured emotionless beast searching for his elder brother, had apologized Sakura. And he had a child and she knew that he wouldn't do the same mistake for his child, like his parents did to him and his brother. Karasu was allowed to play outside whenever he wanted, if he had done his homework and Sakura promised to leave her job for his sake. And even Sasuke decreased the amount of his missions until Karasu was old enough to join him or to go on other missions. She had done only one mission with him in her whole life, but it didn't mean she hated it. Karasu was pretty intelligent for a chuunin like he was. He had managed to create a good plan that worked. Mostly because she had done the difficult part, but it was all in his plans, like he said. What was the thing they were used to do on that mission? She had to search her mind's archives for a quite a while. Then she remembered it ... They had to rescue two hostages from their previous mission and she had nothing else to do and she needed good practice for it. She had joined and the rumour said that Karasu was all high because of a good kunoichi like she was. She had just sneered back then, but now...

'_Wait a minute, now ... Why am I trying by trying to find good sides of people I DON'T LIKE! Why can't I be honest to myself for once? I don't think Karasu or Sasuke are my best friends, I KNOW they aren't ... So why am I then ...?'_

She saw she had once again made her way to that notorious park where she had met Itachi just half hours ago. She sighed and shook her head. Why was she looking for comfort from _here_ of all the places she could? Now that she thought further about it ... maybe it was because Itachi was the only one , who could understand her ,because he didn't know her so well as Konoha did ,but still he knew the right words to say. It was strange that so simple thing as a simple sentence would make her feeling better and makes her feel warm from everyone. But then, she didn't find anything strange about that Sasuke's words had hurt her once again. Was it easier to hurt than to heal with words?

Of course it was. Sasuke was only good at scolding. So, he did what he was good at ... but it was nothing to be proud of. Usually people wished they could comfort the person they loved and in that way ,make them realize that they were a good choice ,when you needed a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on ... She searched for a good place to rest her legs and sat down to a tree. She knew that it was a rare place to comfort, but it was at the same time a place rare to be. At this rate, she could be alone for a change. Right now she didn't wish _anyone_ to come. Not Itachi, not Genma. Right now, she wanted to talk with herself. Only with herself, but once again, she was interrupted. By a familiar voice.

"The same as always ... You seem not to be enjoying company, Imachi ..."

She frowned when she recognized the voice. She had no intention to be surprised. Of course. Of course he was spending time at hot springs. He needed inspiration for his book and maybe, this time Jiraya would not be caught. "Father ... You really choose bad times to come by ..." Finally she turned her head and saw her father with white, long hair and old face. She shook her head and said smiling: "Haven't seen you in times ... you were searching for inspiration once again? Kakashi must be glad. " She smirked and he tilted his head: "What's so bad that a father can't come to see her daughter all of a sudden?" She sighed. She hoped that he had ignored her sentence ... she was not willing to tell _him _from all people about her and Itachi. Jiraya had battled with them once, when they were searching for Naruto and that was the first time when Sasuke had seen Itachi after the fatal incident. She shook her head and said: "It was just one of those stupid fights with Sasuke and others ... I feel like I should have stayed there where I was just a while ago ..." She stared at him. Did he have a slightest idea that she was being kidnapped? He had been gone to travelling half a year ago, saying to Hokage that he was searching for an edible subordinate to train. And then he would once again return home, saying this world has no such talent left as The Fourth, Naruto or she had. The group that included Jiraya, Yondaime, Naruto and her ... It was called the generation of Rasengan. She was possibly the only female of it and it would stay that way for a long time. No ordinary woman would learn this and she was a total opposite of ordinary. "Back to where? Where have you been, kawaii?" She sweatdropped. She was both relieved and disappointed. She was glad he had no idea she had been kidnapped, but then ... he didn't care about her? Every ordinary father would have heard of such a fatal thing. And by her guessing, now every single habitant of Konoha knew that she was god knows where, but no ... her own father who had educated her. He was the only one to be stupid. And he called her 'kawaii' ... he did that since she was a kid. She pulled out a forced smile and said: "I meant that I would've gone back to eat with them and they would have forgotten I ran out ... that's what I meant." He laughed a bit and got a wide grin to his face, when he was going to ask the thing he never forgot to ask... "Well, kawaii ... Have you already lost your virginity? How about the first kiss? " She sighed deep and started as she always did, with an I-don't-care tone: "No ... I'm still a virgin." He sneered, but then his face grew: "You didn't say it as you do always ... You forgot the kiss! So, you have lost your VERY first kiss? To who, you can tell me, you know that you can!" The same as always. She shook her head and said: "I don't think you WANT to hear it ..." He tilted his head, looking goofy. "I'm not going to kill him for that? Or is it a she, Imachi I -" She yelled: "It's a man! Father you know that I'm straight! DORK! It was Uchiha ..." Then something caught her eye and she quickly stated:

"Forget it. None of your business, old prude ..." She turned around and started to walk inside. He rubbed his hair and murmured: "That's one damn troublesome girl to take care of ..." Then he jumped to the darkening night, once again travelling alone. It was too troublesome in Konoha, since those elders were always telling him to become a Hokage, since Tsunade was aging and she had been serving the name of Kage very long ... and they were also forcing him to name a Hokage candidate. He had already chosen that Naruto or she would be the best kinds for that job. Before leaving, something tickled his spine, but he didn't care. It was just the winter coming and doing its trick.

Imachi was on fire. She had _almost_ confessed that she had been in _close situation _with HIM. She was both frustrated and ... relieved. She hadn't accepted him to have sexual appeal, nor did she ever think about that he could be a pervert. And now, well. Now she had kissed with him and she had expressed her pleasure of it to him. Now with what could she defend herself? NOTHING. A CLEAR NOTHING. She clenched her fists and hit the nearest wall, yelling: "MWAA! DAMN IT! " She punched the wall and broke it. At first she was all like "Oh fuck what do I do!" and then ... she saw who was there. It was Lee ... naked. She covered her eyes and yelled:" Eww ... That's gross, Lee! SHAVE YOURSELF! " Then she ran away, her legs stomping and leaving a crimson red Lee behind. He quickly dressed and rushed to meet the janitor, saying that a wild beast, a female for sure, had crashed through the wall. He was hideously hurt from Imachi's comment. '_I'm Konoha's ONLY beautiful blue HAIRY beast and she has NOTHING to say about it! _'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, but if you dare to touch MY Imachi, you'll be ripped to pieces.

A/N: So Hi… No new reviews for Chapitre 6 – what a shame. But enjoy this chapter and feel free to suggest something more or less to the story! I'll be trying to fulfil everyone's wishes! Also, I'm working on a new story, not based on any stories. I thought that I would write something… original. Well, thank you still and enjoy!

**Chapitre 7: Next time we meet, you'll never...**

Itachi sat on the floor. He felt once again something. It was just like back then. A weird and frustrating feeling that bothered him just like back then. The feeling that made him saves Sasuke. Why did he do that? He was strong. His brother had a long way to catch up and now he had settled down and had his own child. Last time they were gathering information, he had seen Karasu. He had the same Uchiha face as he and Sasuke had. Though Karasu seemed to have a split personality, which seemed to refer to that wench of Haruno. Sasuke had chosen that wench over someone powerful? But this time he had killed someone that he worked with ... No, it was still Imachi who had killed Sasori and Deidara. Now he couldn't return (not like that would keep him away to be a terrorist) there, when Boss and Zetsu were still alive. He had no reason to be guilty. No matter if they were a group, they were still inviduals. So, if one wanted to take over, he HAD to kill everyone he could and if he managed to defeat anyone, he was the leader and he had to get the new members. But he was planning to work alone. So, there couldn't be no betrayal and no losses. Because then we would know for sure that the whole world would be against him and he didn't have to spend his time doubting if someone's death would suit him or not. That was Uchiha Itachi's method and personality. But now, he had worked against his methods. ALL of his methods. He had thought that it wouldn't suit him if she died; he had thought if it would be a loss if she died, he thought that she would never betray him; he thought that she wasn't against him. And on top of it all, he had _kissed_ her. At that moment ,he had forgot all that happened outside ,all that he was planning ... And now ,she was probably either hurt or frustrated of it. He had kissed her and then, the next second; he was back of his ice-cold himself. And it was his first kiss. He felt completely nothing; it was not as he thought. He was told back then that the first kiss was a thing that gave you the power to live and the power to "rule". All he felt was that he was ... home? He felt warm and he wanted to stay that way. Even his Sharingan got deactivated when it happened. Against all his intentions, he had let his guard down; no matter he tried to fight back. Still, he didn't feel unpleasant being so vulnerable and he trusted her. He had a feeling inside him that she couldn't kill him. She had told him everything that had pressured her heart and he didn't even say a single cold comment about it. He had listened to it just for his own entertainment or his own free will. Now he was feeling that he missed something. He tried to touch everywhere himself, looking for a spot that didn't feel right or proper. When he touched the left side of his bare chest, he felt a tingle. '_So this was it ... My heart, right? _' He stood up, zipped his cloak and tightened his ponytail. He was planning to use his key ... Now. All this time, he had been keeping a low profile, walking in the city and planning. He walked past a couple of musicians … They were playing somehow a sad melody and the vocalist's voice was trembling, but still beautiful. The words made his heart skip. "Don't let your heart sink down … You have never another chance …" His pace increased and soon, he jumped to the roofs and ran as fast as he could.

Imachi was damn bored. What had she done so that she had to spend the whole day with these slowpokes? They were still eating and she was already ready to go to sleep, but … no! Of course they had to eat their meals and NOT allow her to use the key yet … She was boiling and she had scolded everyone because she was tired, both physically and mentally, so she wanted to rest, rest, rest! She decided to take in some fresh air and she headed towards the reception.

She saw that the clerk was the same from before, so he must know her too. She leaned on the desk and said: "Excuse me, but is there a special place where I can be alone?" The clerk seemed to be quite surprised by her sudden action, but answered very politely: "I'm afraid that there is not. Miss Ichiha wishes to meet you at the Jardin d'eau ... The second door on the left ... There's a sign 'reserved' on the door." She was confused. Miss Ichiha was referring too much to Itachi ... She nodded and said:" Very well then ..." At least then Itachi would let her be quiet and not argue. And no one else could disturb them. She walked a little too fast for a standard human and when she saw the sign, she didn't hesitate for the slightest moment and opened the door. She gasped of surprise when she saw how beautiful this 'Jardin d'eau' was ... It was full of little, decorative ponds. The ponds were covered with blooming lotus and there were also some fine and little Chinese traditional lamps giving the light to see where the ponds would be. There were also lovely sakura trees and the whole area was fenced. The fence was made of cherry tree, but it was painted with shades of blue and white, like a full moon night. And like that wouldn't be suitable enough, the real moon was full too. She smiled a little and then she saw it. The only bench in the whole garden. It was really meant for two people only and it had pillows and even silk topping. It was really made for COUPLES. Then she started to scan the area for traces of Itachi, but when she sensed no one, she let out a little happy voice and walked to the nearest pond. She gasped once again. There were pretty GOLDEN fish on the pond. She played with the water for a little while and then sat down to dip her toes to the water, like back then when she was a child. "It has been twelve years since I've seen a place as beautiful as this is!"

"You seem to enjoy it, Imachi. Twelve years is a long time."

She turned her head and saw his face. His face for the first time, so that she actually liked it. She nodded and stood up. She said then: "Itachi-san ... thank you for reserving such a beautiful place! This place is a true treasure -" He had pulled her against him, he was HUGGING her. She gasped and went bright red, silently saying: "Ita-san? Are you okay?" He whispered to her ear: "Not Itachi-san ... You call me just Itachi-kun." Her sweat dropped a little and said:" Actually, don't you think sempai is a better honorific for you?" He sighed a little and let go of her: "AS you wish, Imachi." There was a little silence between them, before Itachi spoke: "The reason why I invited you here is that I want to tell you something ..." Her heart got stuck to her throat and she stuttered:" A-Ano ... Itachi ... Kun? I-I ..." He chuckled a little (and in a mysterious and scary tone) and said: "Don't get so flustered over it. I was just telling you that I will not allow ..."He came more close to her and she tried to back away, but he held her hand. She was feeling that this conversation was going to the bad side and she said: "Yes, I know! Just let go of my hand now, will you?" He shook his head and said: "I can't let go until you have said it straight and clear to me. You will not marry anyone else." She was already freaked out; he had already activated his Sharingan. Then she collected all the pieces of courage she had left and said: "I will NOT marry anyone else than you." She noticed too late that she had really said it and she covered her mouth with her hand. She was crimson red and she turned her face away. He hadn't let go of her hand yet, but she noticed he loosened hid grip a little bit. Then she heard him laughing: "That's good. Now I feel relieved enough." She forgot about her embrocating acts and said: "How can you laugh when someone accidentally confessed something like THAT to you? You have ANY social experience?" She playfully tried to slap him, thinking that of course he would dodge it with no hesitation. But he didn't and she got flustered once again: "Aww C'Mon! Why didn't you dodge it?" He was silent and staring to the space again, then he whispered silently: "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please forgive me." She almost fell down and she yelled: "Don't take it so seriously, stupid! I was just kidding!" She was going to say something more, but he pulled her close from her hand (he had been holding it since ancient times and her hand must be blue now) and kissed her. He could feel her warm breath and mumbling behind their kiss. She tried to tremble free, but he held her tight. When he finally let go, she yelled at his face:" Damn you!" She sucked in air and continued, panting: "You … huff … almost choked me!" He chuckled. His hand on his jaw, he said: "I thought that you were a tough one … Did I get excited for nothing?" She glared at him and said: "Who are YOU to talk? I thought you would never get excited, over all." He tilted his head a little and said: "Did I get it right? You were waiting for me to get excited over you?" She stared at him, tilted her head a little and said: "Well … umm …" Before she could finish her sentence, someone knocked on the door. She got all flustered and yelled at the door, shoving Itachi away from the light. "Who's there? I'm sorry but I'm not ready yet! Arigato! " But Itachi wasn't so agreeable and he leaned against her and caused her to whine. "Are you okay, Imachi? Did something happen?" She recognized the voice. "Aww shit! That's Kakashi! Quick, Ita-kun! Go there! Now! " She shoved him forcefully to the nearest pond and she jumped after him. Then, she yelled: "I'm okay! I was just being a klutz again!" She rose up from the pond, all her clothing wet and opened the door. She saw Kakashi's unmasked face and she smiled. "I fell to a pond, that's all!" Kakashi sighed and said: "Okay. I just came to check you are okay… That name was just so suspicious, Ichiha Utachi … Reminded too much of _him_." She let out a little 'meep' before saying: "I was the one who reserved this, I wanted to be alone, but I reserved it after a name like that so you would check here and know I am here alright …" He stared at her puzzled for a little while, before saying: "Well, if you're okay, I shall leave you into your own solitary moment then." She nodded nervously and laughed a bit (nervously though …) and he left. She sighed of relief, but right after that, she let out once again a little meep. "Eek! Itachi, you're freezing cold!" He frowned a little and said: "That's what you get from throwing me into cold water… Now I'm all cold after being so hot." Her face twisted a little and she said: "Hot? Geez, where do you come up with these perverted sentences!" He petted her hair and said: "Maybe it's because of a beautiful woman?" She smiled and said: "Maybe so …" Then she shivered a little and he noticed it immediately (Ha! What else to except from an evil genius pervert Akatsuki as he is? ) and said: "Are you feeling cold or is it just me freaking you out?" She shook her head and said: "Maybe I could've skipped the idea of the freezing cold pond, don't you think?" He nodded and said: "Then, we will not let you get a cold… Let's introduce ourselves to them." She gulped and turned her head enough to see him speed past her and take her hand. She yelped and said: "You – You don't mean we're going to…? NO!" He nodded and said: "The best way to avoid problems is to tell the truth before the lie gets too big." She feared what Itachi would say to them … After all he was pretty blunt person and she doubted if he would even tell the _exact _truth. He would maybe get a swelled head (this is impossible, with that personality … Geez!) because he found her first and tell things … too detailed. Or maybe they try to kill him before he even gets a turn to talk – the most possible choice of them all. She prayed silently in her mind before they entered the dining room. He scanned the whole room for _anyone_ of her guardians, but found none. She finally got the chance to talk and she said: "They're all in the room 4, waiting for me to arrive." He looked at her and then whispered: "So … then the plan is this, listen carefully – the exact way you have to say things is …"

The door of the room 4 opened. They saw Imachi and Kakashi mentioned quickly that she was fortunately dry again and she nodded quickly. She seemed to be unpleasantly formal and she sat down to 'seiza' position (seiza a traditional sitting position in Japan, popular among women on tea ceremony) and said with a very formal tone: "I have something to announce and I hope that it will suite everyone's purposes to rescue me from my kidnapper." She saw that Sasuke and Kakashi both sensed that this was friggin' serious and they changed their sitting positions to more aware. She continued: "So, now as you all silently agree to listen to me, I want to introduce you to my fiancé." Everyone gasped of amazement and Genma yelled: "B-But … How? We weren't told anything about a …" She shook her hand, stood up and opened the door. Everyone's breath stopped and Kakashi stuttered: "B-But … Itachi!"

They both sat down like it's a little thing and she continued: "This is my fiancé, Uchiha Itachi, the oldest member of Uchiha family." Sasuke had stood up and yelled: "You can't be engaged to that – that … THING!" She lifted her gaze a little and said, paying no attention to his statement: "I hope you accept our engagement and that detail that an engaged pair will sleep alone. We have rented the room 5." Everyone else in the room got flustered or furious. Kakashi and Genma said: "Imachi, are you under an illusion technique? Dispel!" Nothing happened and she said: "I am not under any mental corruption; this is my pure and free will to marry this man." Sasuke attacked against her, but he was stopped by Itachi. He growled and snarled: "You – you … what did you do to her? You don't even know what such thing as love is!" Itachi smirked and said: "How do you know, little brother? You were separated from me for so long and I never loved any of _you_ … but I love her and that's it." Imachi stood up and Itachi let immediately go of Sasuke and followed her out of the room. Before leaving, Imachi said: "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this earlier. Even the kidnapping was a part of the plan and I promise that you will not get killed because of it. Take care; we'll see you in the morning." Then she closed the door and they could hear Itachi's comment: "Would it make no difference if we would not appear on the breakfast or not?" Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were fuming, but Genma and Neji said: "She is right. We have no right to tuck our noses to her business. It would be against the law if we force them to divorce. Let's see how things work out …" Even Kiba said: "Yeah. He can't be that bad if he dared to meet us face-to-face and tell it straight, full and clean." "Oh … Shut up, Kiba." He shoved his hands to his pockets and said: "Well, when you come up with a better thing to say, inform me too." He shot the one final glare at Kiba and then shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do? She'll kill us if we touch him. And Hokage will kill us if we don't touch him. " Shikamaru lay down and said: "I told you once that she's a troublesome one … and I'm not taking back my words." Kakashi's nerve snapped and he yelled at their faces: "DAMN YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone backed off a little and Genma said Neji next to him, almost whispering: "See, he hates losing so much he never admits it and never lets anyone else admit it neither…" Neji shrugged his shoulders and eyed to their direction. His sweat dropped when he saw Kakashi humiliating Naruto and went between them, trying to calm them down. Genma sighed and said to himself: 'Never ever trust a woman. Never ..." next he kicked Kakashi to the left back and slapped Naruto and Neji to the faces (they were fighting over who would win Kakashi) and said: "You all shut your mouths… at the moment there's nothing we can do. So please bear with it and go to sleep so you can _stalk _your precious Imachi so that there would be _any _chance that she'll do something too close with him…" Lee tucked his nose to the situation and said: "That's one thing they forgot to worry about. Good job, Genma-san…" He shoved his face to his hands and murmured: "Shut the fuck up, Lee." Then Shino decided that the argument got too severe and he let out bugs. Each bug bit the arguing shinobi's and soon they fell asleep. He sighed satisfied and laid down himself too.

Imachi was all silent. She never guessed that they would take it so loose. She sighed for the hundredth time that night and Itachi said: "You really weren't accepting them to be so calm? And that Genma … he gave up right after he heard you're not under any hypnosis. I wonder if they knew." She shook her head and said: "If they would have known, you would be dead by now… Their method is to kill the threat before it's a big threat." An awkward silence was over them when they got to the room 5. When Itachi opened the door with his key, she was standing in one place for a few seconds and then walked in like she was saying the one last goodbye to the outside world. Then she looked at the room. It wasn't too big, but it was still pleasantly little. There was a door to outside and a little patio, a large table in the centre of the room, sakura petals … and then … the huge double bed. She stared at the bed for a while and blushed. '_I cannot sleep next to him… We are not really engaged, right?_' Then she saw him undressing. He took off his shirt and she had hard time to cover her face so her blushing wouldn't be seen. His muscles were so well-trained and still he had scars on him. '_Help me, God! I'm going to melt!_' Finally she got the words out: "Where am I going to sleep?" He turned to her and said matter-of-factly: "On the bed of course." She gulped and said: "I can sleep on the sofa!" He turned his face away from her and said: "I was planning to sleep on the sofa, so that you could sleep on the bed…" She said just: "Oh." and walked outside, saying: "I'll change here so we both can have our own security…" He was already shuffling the dresser and found a dry yukata, but it seemed that he didn't quite like it. He did a little trick and coloured it black. She frowned a little, while tying her yukata's belt. She was fine with the aqua colour. She murmured to herself while tying her sandal straps: "Someone's a friggin' perfectionist…" Suddenly she was about to fall, but he had grabbed her arm. "Oww… That hurts!" He sighed a little and said: "This friggin' perfectionist, like you said, can't help it that you're awfully clumsy." She frowned and stood up, saying:"Oh shut up…"

"Is that a right way to talk to your fiancé, Imachi?" Itachi asked her, a playful tone in his voice.

"If I decide so, it is." She answered and she was a little surprised of his tone. She would never accept him to say such thing and with that tone, but still, she felt glad of it and smiled to him, despite that she had no reason for it.

"What did you decide then?"

"It's fine. As a payback, you can say things to me in any tone you decide to."

"What's there left me to decide?" His lips were having an amused smirk on them and she was getting a bit uneasy about his tone. That's why she decided to ask him about something that she would regret later.

"What are you trying to gain with that?" She had her hands on her hips and she came closer to him, having a straight eye contact with him. She tried to look aware of the consequences of what she's going to do, but Itachi laughed. Laughed, of all the things he could have done to her. She sounded hurt, when she said: "You're supposed to answer straight and direct to your fiancée, Itachi!" He tilted his head, his laughter already dead, and he said: "Yeah, I am. But maybe there are no words to tell what I'm trying to gain." She sighed and said silently: "It's about the flashbacks, right?" He shook head and said: "The most powerful part of the demon inside you is already deactivated. A part of it died, when you fought Orochimaru. I did some research work and found a scroll about demon using in jutsus… And it said that you can't gain the full power back, but you can still learn all the techniques that the demon accomplished while fighting." Her face grew and her eyes were wide as … well, they were wide. "Really? B-But… then those assholes has been ignoring me for no good reason!" He nodded. He was hideously glad that it was him who told her that. Of all the people, she was the only one that wasn't doubting the truth of his feelings … Not that she was useful alone, she was pretty talented for a young adult ninja and she was … also beautiful and her personality was unique. She was currently bouncing happy around the room, a while after she was hugging Itachi, saying that he was an angel to tell her that and she told him that she felt relieved that she wasn't a demon like she was being told time by time.

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped by her steps and yawned. He turned to look at her and said: "What's the matter? It's barely evening yet." She shook her head and said: "Yeah, but you forget now that I was being awake for 29 hours for now… Just because I had to separately _escape_ from your grasp…" He shrugged and said: "That's true. But I've been awake for 48 hours now. And I don't even feel tired." She stared at him and she was getting concerned. The situation between them was … unusual. She never remembered him to be sleeping and now, if his physic would lack, he would die to her pursuers' hands. She walked closer to him, almost against him and she whispered to his ear, laying her head on his shoulder: "Please… go to sleep. You know that if you are even the slightest bit weaker than usual, it's enough for them to take care of you…" He turned his head so that he reached to kiss her hair and said: "Look at you… You're starting to sound like my wife already…" She chuckled and whispered to him: "And you don't seem to be disappointed or bothered by it…" He shook his head and said: "Maybe I should go to sleep… It would be the first time in this week…" She nodded and said: "Good boy… I'm going to-" "Oh no you're not. You stay here with me, Imachi. They would try to turn your head forcefully. You can rely on it. We're lucky enough that Sasuke hadn't hurt anyone yet."

"You know he couldn't hurt me when Hokage isn't informed about this yet. And I'm not touched yet. So there are still good chances to survive." She knew well that Sasuke could hurt her if she had gone too far with Itachi.

"What do you mean by not touched? Look at your neck and tell me again…" A wide smirk crossed his face.

She walked in front of the mirror and he could see her expression reflecting from the mirror. At first, she was touching the little bruise on her neck and then she turned her head. Her face wasn't even moving a single muscle and she stared at him. Then she picked up a pillow and threw it behind all of her powers, yelling: "Of all the things, you bastard, YOU SUCK ME SO BADLY THAT I GOT A BRUISE!" He shrugged his shoulders (he dodged the pillow-bomb a la Imachi) and said: "That's just the mark that you're someone else's already… And no one can deny that… " Then he faked Imachi's previous emotionless-killer-expression and picked up a new pillow and threw it with all his powers, yelling back: "You called me a bastard, you damn kitty." She got shocked by the last phrase and she froze, which of course caused her to take the hit. He chuckled and said: "You're so easy to please..." She finally snapped and said: "You begged for this, damn animal!" She smirked and took two pillows. She started to play with her chakra and the pillows took a human's form. Then there were … a kunai? He smirked and said: "So you can play with the puppets also? You really can do anything… but the difference is that can you use all of them A-ranked?" She smiled slyly and said: "Stop underestimating me, Itachi. You don't know even the half." She smirked and set her fingers to the fighting position. Then she pulled of all the strings and the dolls attacked him with an incredible speed. He dodged them, but he had no chance to try an attack. He made a replication technique and she yelled: "That won't work, dolls are clean and silent to use indoors, but your bombs or fire are not allowed here…" He smirked and said: "I don't think so." Imachi attacked one of the replications, who were already attacking her, and managed to slash one with a kunai.

There were a little 'splash' and the replication was gone. She cursed and moved on to the other. Although she fought well, she didn't notice that the water from the clone, it was forming to something. That's when Itachi noticed that he didn't make any more than one clone and yelled: "Imachi! Watch out! One of these clones isn't mine!" She turned to look at him, but too late. Itachi tried to save her from the reformed water behind, but too late. There was one staunched scream and she was gone. He cursed and examined the water left from the clone. He sensed the same chakra he had been thinking dead. '_How the hell did you get here…?_' He quickly dressed up to his usual gear, packed a little and left to the darkening night. Now it was too risky for him to save her. He shoved his face to his hands and whispered to himself: "God, I'm pathetic. I need help…" They had a pillow fight shinobi style and the outcome was a kidnap. And since when had they come so close to each other?

They came close to each other since Imachi had not regretted kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters but if you dare to touch my Karasu and Imachi, you'll be resting in PIECES.

A/N : I was told that I should write my stories a little more clear and things like that … I'm sorry 'bout the last chapter, I wrote it so that I can insert this one… Hope you enjoy this and tell me if you liked it!

**Chapitre 8: Kiss me, Kill me**

Someone had stopped her breathing. Almost choking her. She tried to tremble free, but the more she trembled, the more she noticed that the air she breathed didn't fulfil her lungs. The more she trembled, the more she noticed that she didn't feel anything. But the worst thing was that she lost her eyesight of Itachi. With her last vision she had seen the black and cold hand cover her mouth. And now, nothing. She stopped her trembling and tried to save her breath. Maybe this guy was only being on his own and then fails to keep her in place. Now that she thought about it, the only ones she knew from Akatsuki were Sasori, Deidara and Zetsu … and Itachi had said something about the boss. Her blood froze, when she pondered more about that boss. '_Of course… Itachi had turned his back to the organization and that's why the leader took me to get him back…And of course he comes back. I'm still the only one he dares to approach in that way…_' Finally she felt that the journey to wherever it was, had ended. She felt once again the temperature, saw things and heard voices. Her senses were back to normal and she did one powerful tremble to rip herself off from the person's grasp. She got free and for her surprise she heard just a single 'meep'. She turned her head furiously and saw Uchiha Karasu's (older face than back in her youth) and she yelped. "What are you doing here, Karasu!" He stopped rubbing his head and said: "Well… Hokage-sama ordered me to get you out of there and make sure that your engagement with Uchiha Itachi would be trashed." Her eyes widened as plates and she said: "How the hell did you manage to make such a powerful jutsu to keep me in one place? I though that you were -" "a coward who has no talent, right Imachi?" He stared at her, a serious look in his face. She quickly shook her head and said: "I thought that you were safely in Konoha…" He shook his head and said: "Don't you ever understand that I know you and how much grudge you hold against me?" She tilted her head a little and said: "Are you even Karasu? I thought that Uchiha Karasu was an annoying little brat that maybe had talent, but had no looks." Karasu frowned and said with a strict voice: "Imachi … If you haven't yet notice one thing… I'm telling it to you. Uchiha Karasu is maybe annoying, but is older than you and is already an ANBU squad leader, higher lever than your former teacher Hatake Kakashi." She frowned and said: "Now, tell me, O great Karasu, why the hell did you kidnap me?" His face grew to a wide smirk and he said: "Didn't you hear? The Hokage wants to trash your engagement…" Her face twisted by anger and she yelled at his face: "WHAT RIGHTS A TWERP LIKE YOU HAVE TO TUCK YOUR NOSE TO MY LIFE!" He chuckled and said: "Hahahaha … You really think I did it just for Hokage's wish?" She backed away from him and stuttered: "W-What are you saying? I-I'm not…" He smirked and leaned closer to her, whispering: "You must be friggin' blind since you didn't see how other guys look at you… " Her eyes widened and she said: "Stop it, Karasu. This isn't fun anymore! You have no reason to be jealous!" He cupped her cheeks and said: "I wonder what will happen to me… I already do two sins of the seven deadly ones…" She shivered of disgust and said: "You are sick, Karasu… I never thought that even Sasuke could educate a disgusting child as you are…" He chuckled and said: "Lust and Greed … And maybe Envy…" She tried to punch his face, but he dodged it and took a strong hold of her wrist. She screamed and saw that he ripped that red ribbon off from her hand. "This is all you got from your fiancé? How pathetic and lame of a man to give such a cheap present for his bride…" She growled and said: "Shut…the…fuck…up." He smirked and said: "And he gave you a present like THAT to you also?" He pointed at her neck and she frowned, saying: "Will you shut up or do I have to do it?" He shook his head and said: "Now… enough with the vulgarities…" He came closer and closer to her. She yelped and said: "Karasu, stop this! This is against my will and you know that going against my will during mission is illegal! I-I'll call someone if you won't stop right away! They're anyway going to notice my missing soon, so please, stop this when you have still a chance!" He smirked and their faces were only an inch apart. She shivered and without a hesitation, she slapped him with all her powers. All of her powers caused him to fly five feet away. And she used only one hand. But because of the lack of space and time she had, he managed to not fall down. He landed like a cat. She frowned and said: "Next time it won't miss. If you continue this way, I'll kill you for sure. No doubting." He wiped his sweat away and answered her: "Next time I'll go further." Her face twisted of disgust and she said: "You are a freaking twisted maniac! Get away from me!" He nodded and said: "Oh… I forgot that you had a hidden bloodline limit that allowed you to send ANYONE a mental message and locations… Did you know that?" She stared at him and said: "Do I really have to listen to that crap?" He nodded and said:" Tell me. Did you ever wonder how everyone found you so easily when you were in trouble? Did you ever wonder that you weren't biologically Hokage's child?" She growled and said: "Shut the fuck up, Karasu! I know that I come from a foreign family, but Tsunade-okaa-san and Jiraya-otoo-sama are still my only real parents. I was abandoned. That's all. And now, get lost of my eyesight." He smirked and said: "Oh Imachi… You really don't WANT to know…See, your parents were killed. And you were the only one to survive because you learned to send the mental message to the nearest ANBU squad and they managed to save you. And when they knew that you had a bloodline activated so young, Hokage was interested and wanted to train you. But something went wrong with her and she wanted to educate you like she was your mother. It was meant that you would be told the truth when you were six years old. But … she refused at the very last moment." She gasped and said: "They never thought about telling me?" He nodded and continued: "And Tsunade-hime doesn't want you to marry Itachi because she wanted you to marry someone who knew about your past. But it was more like that if your husband knew about the incident, he would remain silent when he got what he wanted. " The flash of realizing punched over her and she said: "And the one who wants me is you?" He nodded and said: "If you'll be a good girl and follow my orders, I'll give you an extra treat." She sneered at him and said: "You'll NEVER get me." She examined their current location and Karasu chuckled. "You have no chance to escape until someone finds you." She whined and said: "Please, Karasu. Not now!" 'She had had enough and she rummaged a kunai out of her clothing. She did a quick replacement technique and using her senses, tried to find an edible place for hiding. She found a little hole and went there. She heard how Karasu's creepy laughter spread through the space they were in. "Imachi, you can't escape! You know you can't beat me anymore! You're maybe a genius ninja, but there are still certain requirements. Women are easier to get emotional." She got angry and said: "Shut up shut up! I don't want to hear it from you!" She made quickly few seals and yelled: "WATER PRISON NO JUTSU!" Karasu sneered amused and said: "You really don't know what the name Uchiha means…" She got hysteric and said: "Except from that every second child is a maniac, no." Karasu made a seal that she didn't notice and not too soon, another water prison was created. She cursed and ran out of the prison's way. "My, my… what a perfect way to test you… Fight until we die. You won't escape if I'm alive." She was already panting. Her body wasn't completely recovered of the poison and she was losing her strength quickly. She needed to finish this fast, or else she'd lose. Boar, Ram, Tiger … She did the seals quick and said to Karasu: "No offence. You really were strong." Then she did Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The clone charged against Karasu and he created also one clone. She smirked and made her clone to try to kill the clone. Unfortunately she didn't manage, but her clone hadn't yet swooned away. Another try. She smirked evilly and when she managed to kill Karasu's clone, she almost laughed when Karasu coughed blood and he said: "What the hell did you do?" She smiled evilly and said: "This is my new jutsu that no one has yet acknowledged. The soul sealing jutsu." Karasu coughed again, but he soon recovered. "Soul sealing jutsu? Isn't it – isn't it illegal!" She nodded and said: "Never would've believed that of me? Poor." She attacked him with a mimicking jutsu and made him create another clone. And once again she made the clone attack against Karasu's clone, but with more power now. Karasu cursed and attacked her real self. She smirked and let him aim her. Then she saw that he had activated his Sharingan. She sneered amused and offered her chest for him to aim. "Please, full power and clean death, Karasu." He laughed and said: "You're a fool, Imachi. You never can win me!" He created a shadow shuriken and threw it towards her. But when it was used to hit her, it went _through_ her. Karasu gasped and watched her. Not a single trace of a hit. He pulled out a scroll from his jounin uniform and bit his thumb to get some blood. He hit it to the ground and did Katon no Jutsu. She didn't know this kind of jutsu, but what would she care? She did a defence jutsu with water. It was made of Katon no Jutsu but instead of fire, it was water. She smirked, but it was swept away soon, when she saw hundreds of kunai's flying through the water towards her. She dispelled the jutsu and ran. '_Damn! I can't escape them! I got to dodge all of them!_' She stopped her running and took one kunai that came towards her and started to dodge all of the other kunai's with it. She was already panting and took a quick glance at the clone fighting. She witnessed how her clone had pierced Karasu's clone with a long spear. She smirked and continued her defence against Karasu. Karasu was confused, she could bet it. She was just dodging his attacks, looking to a different direction all the time. It pissed him off and he yelled: "Keep your eyes on the enemy, no matter what the situation is!" He pulled his katana out and since she wasn't paying too much attention, she got hit. She yelped, but then she smirked. The wound healed _immediately._ She laughed when she saw how he held his ribs. The attack of the Soul Sealing no Jutsu was taking its toll on him. She said to him, while laughing an evil laugh: "You're a fool, Karasu! Not a single ninja would show all of his attacks and things like that on stage. I shall introduce you to my Soul Sealing no Jutsu! This attack makes its user's real body _immortal. _My real soul that makes me die or feel pain is over there." She pointed at her clone and Karasu laughed too. "You think that if you kill me, you'll get out of here? You have ANY idea where you are now?" Suddenly, she noticed something. The statues they were fighting around were the statue of the First and Second. She screamed. It was the edge of Konoha. She was back where she started her pathetic life. She held her head, like she would be hearing voices and soon, the clone kind of _stepped_ inside her and she was back at herself, who could be hurt. She yelled: "You fool! Any ANBU squad could find me and pursue me until the day I die! You realize you risk EVERYTHING that exists to me!" He nodded and straightened himself. Then he took his fighting position and ran towards her. She was still in shock and didn't notice it. She managed to remove her other hand from her face and with her dirty face she saw the katana that was only a second away from to stab her head.

A/N: THERE'S A CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this! I also have new reviewers, rei-chan and coolRiku! Cheers for them. And also, Mel hearts Atreyu and Arsenel, thank you guys! You're the best reviewers and only, but who cares!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Reasons and consequences**

"Uchiha Karasu, you are under arrest because of trying to kill Shinarui Imachi – you know your policies." Two swords were drawn out of their scabbards, one on Karasu's neck and one holding his sword out of piercing Imachi. Imachi had closed her eyes ready for the hit after seeing the katana. When she heard a familiar voice, she opened her eyes and saw a pair of brown and emerald green eyes. "O-Okaa-san? Sakura-neechan? Is it you?"

Tsunade didn't yet pay attention to her question and whispered to Karasu: "I trusted you, Karasu. And here you are ready to hurt her and use to your selfish purposes." Then she punched his stomach. He fell unconscious immediately. Then she moved on to Imachi. First her face was twisted of anger and she tried to hit Imachi. She groaned and dodged it.

"What the hell are you doing? I was almost killed and here you are trying to KILL me!"

Sakura crouched next to Imachi and said with a silent voice: "Well… She was sick of worry and now that you decide to show up after five days and six nights, fighting with the most popular Konoha ANBU captain, I really wouldn't be surprised." She still stared at Tsunade and said: "So what! I heard from that asshole that you were going to trash my engagement with Itachi! And what are you going to do about it! He's the man I love and he's the only one who I understand!" Tsunade yelled back at her: "He's an S-rank missing nin! He killed his whole clan and now you say he, of all the people, could feel such thing as love? You know what, Imachi! If you feel love, you need a heart! And he hasn't got any!"

She spitted to the ground and said: "Say, do YOU have any heart? You have lied to me about my past about fifteen years and then I hear it from the guy who tried to rape and kill me! " She stood up and said: "I can't believe he really did it! It was your order, an S-rank mission and he didn't succeed in it!" Sakura sighed when Tsunade yelled at Imachi's face: "You damn ungrateful twerp! You really have no sense of gratitude! You realize he risked his life to bring you back! We can maybe arrest him for trying to kill you, but we can't arrest him from disobedience! He actually DID succeed his mission. You are back at Konoha."

Sakura pulled an antidote out of her pocket and injected it to Imachi. "What the … Sakura!" Her vision started to blur the third time inside five days. Before drifting off to unconsciousness, she heard Tsunade say: "I'm sorry. I hope Genma forgives me."

'_I've got to make it in time! If he works for the Boss, it'll be bad!_' Not even Itachi was sure what was exactly going on. That guy, whoever it had been, had used the same technique that Akatsuki's Boss used. But this guy wasn't the Boss for sure. More likely it would've been Zetsu than the Boss himself. But this guy's head was too little to be Zetsu's. He had aimed his jutsu to Konoha, but even for him, it would be too dangerous. It may have been a leaf shinobi, who could have returned there. But he was a missing Nin and he had no right to return there.

Now, most probably, she was in Konoha and in the worst scenario, she was already under monitoring in Konoha's Hospital. '_How could I let myself be fooled like that? Of course they were all trying to get her back…_' After a few hours of thinking about her and travelling at the same time, he had arrived to the Valley Of The End. He kept a good distance, just in case if there were ANBU team near. His purpose was not to fight any meaningless fights.

He decided to keep a low profile and he approached with caution. He was standing at the edge of the waterfall. It was the same waterfall where he had met her. And it was the place where Kisame had been destroyed. Then he caught a sound with his ears. It was three women and one man. He came closer and closer until he could see them so he could read from their lips.

"Demo, Godaime-sama! I was just threatening her. I had no intention to offend her. I needed just to keep her in place until there would be some help. There won't be a chance that I'd manage to make her stay here alone…"

"Karasu, you know the rules… Although you returned her, you really were going to stab her. And God knows what you'd do after that! I'm afraid that we'll have to put you under some supervising."

"Karasu, believe me. It won't be that bad! It's just a routine." Sakura said while looking concerned at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Okaa-sama. My mission, no matter if it succeeded, was an utter failure. I didn't obey all the rules and acted untowardly against my escort."

Itachi's blood was boiling. '_So it was THIS guy. As stupid and stubborn as Sasuke is._' No matter he could easily defeat Sakura and Karasu; the Hokage would be a hard bit to chew. There's no way he could beat someone as powerful as Hokage. Maybe if he would receive help from Imachi, but at her current condition, it didn't seem like a profitable idea. He followed with his eyes how the Fifth punched Karasu's stomach and how he fell unconscious.

And he saw also how Sakura injected Imachi AGAIN with an injection. He had hard time to hold himself steady and not to beat those bitches up right there. He saw how Hokage sent a bird flying and he cursed. '_If I don't go away now, the ANBU squad will surely notice my presence._'

Not too soon he sensed someone coming and he departed quickly.

Meanwhile the ANBU team took Karasu away and medical team took Imachi to Konoha Hospital.

* * *

Bird's singing. The overwhelming light of the afternoon sun. The scent of hospital. The cold feeling caused by the thin set of clothes hospital offered. And even the scent of lilies caressed her nose. She opened slightly her eyelids and shut them again. "Darn. It's so bright", she whispered. Trying again, she opened her eyes. Her eyes ached just to watch how bright it was outside. Her eyes finally got clearer and she already knew that she was in hospital care.

She shouldn't use that new technique; after all, she had never used it in actual combat yet. Now she knew that her limit was two hits. Her head still on the pillow, she turned to look straight at the blossoming flower. It was a white lily. She smiled a little. Though she was in the tendrils of disappointment, she was glad that she hadn't yet been abandoned by her friends in Konoha.

The other table had a can of water inside it. She reached with her hands to it. Her whole body was so weak. What in the world had that injection Sakura had given her contained? She took a strong hold of the can and poured the fresh and ice cold water to the glass. Slightly moaning of pain she placed the can back and took the glass. She drank the whole glass in a fading second and sighed. Finally her dry throat could talk.

She pushed her blanket aside and let her tired legs drop onto the floor. Her legs were still recovering and she had to wait quite a long time before the pain gave up. She took one of the curtains to her hands and closed it. Another one. Leaning to the wall, she walked back to the bed.

She thought that she'd look awful. Her skin was so pale that only snow would be whiter. Her black hair had been combed and her previous haircut had been tidied up. Her hands and legs were cold and the cold floor didn't make things any better. And she was wrong about the clothing. She had her black tank top on and black shorts. '_God. Did I wear anything else than black… _' She scanned the room for anyone else, but it seemed that this room was the room number 6, intensive care. "What a waste, there could be people in more critical condition than I am…"

She rose up again from the bed and made her way to the door. The only thing in the room was her bed. And those two little tables. She opened the door as slowly and silent as she could and stepped to the doorway.

Since she didn't see anyone, she took the advantage to escape. No way could she let this opportunity slip away. She didn't care if she was half-naked, if she'd just get away from here. She started to tip-toe down the corridors until she got to the reception.

'_I really can't escape in any way… I think I'll just have to do something to lure them…_' She saw an elder and walked next to her, saying: "Are you waiting for hospitalising, obaa-san?" The lady nodded and she smiled her widest and cutest smile and said:" Then please, please accept my room. I just got out of the hospital, but it seemed that there was no one to be seen."

She took the old woman's hand and helped her to sit on the wheelchair. The receptionist saw them and said: "Oy! Where are you taking that lady to?" She didn't even stop by her steps and yelled back: "They told me I was well enough to leave my room and they gave me something to do. I must bring this old lady to hospital care." The receptionist seemed to believe and she smiled.

When she had brought the old lady to the nurse after she found some better clothes and made sure that she was under monitoring. Since she had taken the old lady's hand, she knew that she had a young lung cancer. She stepped to the light of Konoha's sun. '_Now now… What to do?_'

She decided to disguise herself and she went into a clothes shop. There was really no one in the shop at the time. She sighed of relief and quickly picked a black jacket and red pants. But she noticed that she had no money. She cursed and searched quickly if there were someone in the shop. The clerk had gone to shuffle some clothes and put them in order. She quickly took the clothes and walked away, without making even the slightest sound.

When she was out of the shop she turned of the nearest corner and got into an empty alley. She quickly pulled her clothes on and again fused with the crowd of people walking on the streets. She was heading to the Valley of The End. She had some business to do.

"How did you manage to let her escape! Didn't I tell you that she must be kept in the hospital until I've finished their engagement's undo?" Shizune tried to calm her down with no progress and said: "Please, Hokage-sama! I'm sure she's just having a walk to awake her senses and catch some fresh air…" Tsunade almost crushed her studying table and yelled: "Send one Jounin after her, damn it! Shizune you must do what I say!"

Imachi smirked. She knew exactly what her mother was going to do. She knew her too well that she'd fall in her traps. At the moment she'd make Shizune send one Jounin after her and she would set the limits. The limits were from the village to the Valley Of The End. Neji Hyuuga would be sent to scan the whole area and she'd just go far enough that he wouldn't see her.

She had to run a little faster if she was going to get out to the Valley Of The End in time. When she heard the rumbling of the waterfalls, she smiled a cocky smile and with one sharp jump, she was through the waterfall. She saw that the place was pretty ruined after her first appointment with Itachi and Kisame. She sighed and said: "Well, at least I'm out of Konoha now." Before leaving the cave to step to the edge of The Sound, she picked up the red ribbon Karasu had ripped out. Next time she'd definitely show him. But now she had to find Itachi.

* * *

A/N: I hope that the paragraphs are working now. Okay. If there's anything you want to ask about the characters, feel free. Well, tell me if I still have something to fix. And thanks for everyone who reviewed 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Sweet confusion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original Naruto characters. Imachi and Karasu are mine, don't touch them or you won't get any cookies. :

"Karasu, how could you do this to your mother?" Sakura stared concerned at her son. Sasuke didn't even bother to arrive. Mother's heart was torn to little pieces when she saw all of her fears come true. She had seen her son, the only thing she trusted in this world, breaking the most important law in Konoha.

"Mother, I know what you're thinking and what you wish me to say. But I can't help my feelings – I wanted her so badly." He was feeling a little bad. He had almost succeeded his mission and got the huge amount of cash, but when Imachi had escaped from the hospital, all of his suffering … they were worthless now. He had been in a cell for two days with the lowest cast of Konoha's enemies and now, she was gone.

The dark light of the cells wasn't enough for him to see her tears. But he knew they were there. He stood up from his bench. He walked to the door. Silently bringing his hand to his mother's cheeks, he whispered: "I'm really sorry, mother, but I can't live if Otoo-sama's nii-san will get her …" Sakura gasped and shoved his hand away. He didn't seem to be surprised about it and her stream of tears was endless. Sakura rose up from her seat and walked towards the exit, wiping her tears with a tissue. Before she even touched the doorknob, Karasu said from the darkness: "Mom, I'm really sorry. I'm just doing what boss is saying …" Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. Her gasp was cut off by a sharp punch to her stomach. Konoha's police station fell silent and after few minutes, a young man stepped out with Karasu.

"Sheesh, Karasu. I've never seen as pathetic apologise as yours was. " The man smirked and Karasu grinned, saying: "And what can you say about apologising after all the innocent peoples you killed, Orochimaru?" After their little chat, both of them transformed to ANBU captains.

Neji was sent to look for Imachi. Not to mention, it wasn't the very first time … He sighed and ran past Konoha police station, but something caught his eye and he hid his presence immediately. When he finally looked at the place he felt awkward, he saw Karasu and another man outside. He was just going to go back chasing after Imachi, because he knew that Karasu would get caught for sure, but when he saw the other man's face, all his blood stopped circulating and his breath stopped. He started to sweat and he rushed off for his life to tell the ultimately bad news for Hokage.

Orochimaru was back. And he was with Karasu, most probably after Imachi. Neji shoved away the thought of warning Imachi first. It wouldn't matter if he managed to tell the information to her or not, Orochimaru would've got away during that, or even the worst, he would appear too soon after he had told Imachi. Every second Neji spent running to the Hokage's office felt like thousand knives stabbing him.

Imachi was still running, but she was getting out of breath too easily. She knew that something like this could happen after the drug being injected to her, but if this would keep up, she'd never reach him before someone else would reach her. She stopped her running and sighed. "Just where is he! I'm getting nervous if he survived or not…" She knew that the Jounins looking after her would arrive tomorrow without her and she had to make sure she travelled faster than them. Then, something made her shiver. She sensed a huge and unpleasant chakra. She didn't know who it was and she didn't want to know. It was just like Naruto's fox form, but just a little weaker. She coughed and saw blood on her hand. She cursed and continued to run.

Next time when she stopped running, she held her ribs and coughed blood more clearly than ever. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deep, but she was way too much tired. She had to hide herself perfectly or try to make a connection to Itachi or to the one following her. She sat down and tried to concentrate. '_Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?_' Only silence. She sighed deep, but before trying again, she heard a voice say in her mind: '_I can hear you very well, Imachi._' She tried to recognize the voice, but couldn't, so she continued. '_Who are you? Where are you and can you help me?_' The voice answered her almost immediately: '_Who I am doesn't matter nor it does where I am, but I know I can help you, little lost child._' She gulped. '_I know that you are afraid because you don't know who I am, but trust me, it's glad to see you again._' She shook her head furiously and said: "No, no! I don't know you! Go away from my head!" She heard the voice chuckle and say: '_Imachi-chan, don't be so harsh, I want to help you …_' She screamed and hit her head continuously, but the voice wouldn't go away. '_You should be glad that I won't kill you right away …_' her eyes shot wide open and she whispered: "_Just WHO are you?_" The voice laughed evilly and said: "_Oh, Imachi. Can't you recognise me? I'm one of the Sannin, hey … Little child, you came to kill me for your mama and papa?_" She screamed as loud as she could and then, she fell down to the ground and curled to a ball, sobbing. "I-Itachi … Hurry, please…" Before she fainted, she heard a familiar voice shouting: "Imachi! What's wrong! IMACHI!"

A/N: Hi. I really am late this time … I guess it's just because I had no inspiration to write this … But I really hope that this wasn't TOO short chapter and I didn't mess anything up. And as for the year 2006, have a good one!


End file.
